My Heart Insists
by SinthiaLove
Summary: This is my first FF so please give it a try. This story is a AU. they are all humans and are all about the same age this is a R and D story so yeah basically they are all dealing with first loves and life. everything belongs to Rechelle Mead enjoy it bye!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's POV**

Hello My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, as of today I have 3 weeks before my junior year in high school starts( yes I have been counting the days till my doom starts). I attend St. Vladimir's High School technically the school is k-12 but with different campuses. Anyways I'm here in my room listening to music trying too pass the time, thinking how my so called best Guy friend Dimitri Belikov. Dmitri is originally from a small town in Russia called Baia but him and his family moved hear when we were in the 1st grade, Dimitri family consists of His mother Olena his Grandmother Yeva (who I think was a With in a past life) 2 older sisters Karolina and Sonya they are in college and a younger sister Viktoria that s a year younger than us and Karolina's son Paul and Sonya's Pregnant so soon there will be a new member. Like I was saying Dimitri is out having a great time with his new _Girlfriend _Natasha Ozera (uuuhhgg I hate that girl with a passion). He called me in the morning saying that he couldn't hang out because Tasha had called him to take her to the mall to buy some present for her brother Christian Ozera even though Christian is a good friend of mine and is dating my best Friend well girl friend Vasilissa Dragomier. In the Ozera family it's only Natasha who is a year older than the rest of us and Christian same age as us. Lissa has a brother a year older Andre and a sister a year younger Jillian.

Thinking about how I met Dimitri that day back in the first grade. It was 10 minuets before our first break and the teacher had just announced the new student who had transferred from Russia. She told him to put his stuff in the seat n front of me we were seated in groups of four we said our hellos and then the bell rang for break. Me and Lissa were walking out trying to put on our sweaters when we hear the annoying voice of Jesse and Ralph the were mocking the new boys Russian accent(which found cool), Lissa had that knowing look in her eyes she new I was getting mad and that I was going to do something to those two air heads. I went up to them grab the first hard book that came into view and smacked them on the back of the head then punched each in the stomach and said "hey! Beeves and but head leave him alone if you don't want the rest of the school to know that you got hit by a GIRL." They left gaping for air muttering things back like you'll regret this and so. Then I turned to the boy and asked if he was okay he said he was I asked him if he wanted to hang with me and my friend he said yes and since that day we have been best friends.

Back to the present day I was thinking who I could all to hang out. Mason and Eddie didn't come back from their camp till Sunday and Lissa was out with Chris buying some thing for his coking project that he had over the summer. Jill and Victoria who was also Jill's BFF were doing some last minuet school supply shopping. Everyone was out doing something I mean its only 12:00pm really it's still early I guess everyone likes to wake up at the crack of dawn. My parents were off buying a new living room set, I should have left with them. This is so boring I decided to text Lissa to see if she was able to go with me to buy the outfit I was going to wear for Christian's party. She said she was going to be here in like 2 hours. What can I do for 2 hours? Since I had already finished leaning my room I decided to go play with my dogs, I have three in total a Wolf-Malamute(my dads) his name is Admiral, a white Maltese-poodle (my moms and mine) her name is petite , and a Yorkshire terrier(mine present from Dimitri on my 16th b-day) her name is pooka.

So I went to change I put on a tight fitting v cut violet shirt, black shorts, and my Reebok easy tone and went for my dogs leashes. Then I got my keys lock the doors to my house and went next door to see if Olena wanted me to take her dogs for a run also they had to dogs Dimitri's Vassily a Bernese Mountain Dog and Viktoria's American Cocker Spaniel phoebe. As I enter the house I tie my dogs to the front porch, when I go inside the house I see Viktoria sitting on the couch. "Hey Vika, I thought you were with Jill?"

"I was but we didn't have a lot of things we had to buy and since we went walking we couldn't buy a lot, what are you doing?"

"I was actually coming to see if your mom wanted me to walk your dogs."

As I was saying this Olena came to see who had just arrived.

"Hey Olena how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you sweetie, and yes I would really appreciate if you took them for a run if it's not too much?"

"No, hey Vika you want to come along"

"Yeah let me go change okay."

"Yeah okay, I'll go get the dogs and leashes" I stepped out to the back yard and went for the dogs they instantly recognized me and came up to lick my face. "How are you today" I cooed. Vika came out "okay I'm ready, lets go" she said as she tried to put the dogs on the leash. We stepped out to the front yard and I got my dogs and we started to walk towards the park near the house. "Hey Rose can I ask you something?"

"Vika you kind of are asking me something but sure go on ahead ask me."

"Do you know if Andre has a girlfriend or likes someone?" she asked turning red

"Lissa owes me 20 buck, I new you had a crush on him we were talking bout it so we made a bet, but as to your question I don't know if he likes someone but I do know he is not dating anyone. Why didn't you just ask Jill?"

"Because she's my best friend and she knows I have a crush on someone but I feel uncomfortable asking about her brother you know"

" I think she knows Vika she just doesn't want to say it we have all notice well at least the girls you know how clueless boys are don't worry we wont say anything to the guys." We stopped for the red light and she turn to look at me with a slight brush realizing that the girls knew about her crush the light turn green and we kept going we were almost at the park. "Thanks, but yeah I mean the biggest example at how clueless boys are is my brother, having the best girl next to him he goes for _Natasha_" she said with distaste. Its not that the girls didn't like her because in all honestly she was an okay girl it was just the fact that she happened to like Dimitri that caused for us not to like her.

"Yeah but lets not talk about your brother I still get extremely upset that he asked her to be his girl friend, lets talk about what your wearing for the party Saturday."

"I still haven't bought anything, what about you?"

"Actually I'm going with lissa to the mall at 2, do you want to come?"

"Yeah"

"Lets do 2 laps around the park and then we can rest for 10 minuets and then we will head back to get ready okay." we did our 2 laps having small talk about clothes and just normal things. We were close to the house now so we slowed down. We let the dogs go in the back yard and we entered through the back, as we entered the house I heard that annoying voice of Tasha. "Hey Tori, Hi rose" (tori is what Tasha calls Viktoria).

Vika and I mumbled our hellos as we tried to catch our breath. Dimitri was starring at me and when he saw I turn his way he said hi I also mumbled a hi back not wanting to talk to him. I hate being around him when Tasha is with him he always end up ignoring me for her (and they have only been dating for two weeks can you imagine how it will get with the time). Olena came out with two bottle of water for Viktoria and me. "Thanks we said in unison we laughed at each other and Olena joined in. Not even Olena agreed that Dimitri should date Tasha not because she disliked her (which she did) but because she new I had a major crush on Dimitri for a long time now and she thought I was a better choice. "Hey Rose I'm going to go get ready and ill go to your house when I'm ready okay"

"Where are you guys going?" Dimitri asked looking at me luckily Viktoria answered for me "we are going to get outfits for Chris's party on Saturday"

"Rose you should have told me you needed to go to the mall you could have gone with Tasha and I" great now I had to talk to him

" I uh I was going to go till some time later in the week I didn't think about that besides I dint want to be a third wheel" I said with a bitter tone to my voice and I know he noticed it I just hope he wouldn't ask me about it.

"None sense you would have been welcomed to go with us besides you are dimi's Best Friend" Natasha said running her hand on _MY_ Dimitri's arm. I wanted to end this conversation and leave not wanting to see THEM any more.

"I'll keep it in mind for next time thanks" I said bye to them and went to the kitchen and said bye to Olena then went for my dogs. As I came to the front I saw Dimitri looking at me through the living room window with a curious expression on his face I just turned around and went into my house leaving my dog run around they immediately went for their water bowls. I locked the front door and went to go take a quick shower and changed into my clothes to go to the mall. I was wearing a silky gray dress that had a pink at the bottom and a belt with some pink flats I blow dried my hair and applied a little bit of foundation some peachy blush and just mascara and eyeliner. Just went I was finishing up I heard the door close which was weird because I had locked it I went down with a bat in hand as I entered the living room I saw it was Vika and lissa. LLissa was wearing a black dress with white brims and black flats; Vika was wearing a red shirt with blue stripes and a waist high black skirt that had a bow in the middle (all dresses on profile). "Shit! You guys scared the crap out of me" "well the door was locked so we know were you guys hide the extra keys" lissa said as they sat down on the couches. "Yeah Rose, are you ready we're taking your car." "Yeah let me go get my bag" I said running to my room.

"Okay let's go"

Arriving at the mall we went straight to H&M, we were at the mall for about two hours we got our dresses and jewelry and shoes. "Uuuhhgg I'm tiered" I cried for the 10th time to the girls I was never the type of girl that can go all day shopping but Vika and lissa were. "Come on Rose just one more store I just need to buy some new underwear please" lissa begged, "fine" I grunted. By The Time we got home it was almost five and I was starving. We all went our separate ways which is funny because Vika lives to my right and lissa to my left. To lissa's left lives Dimitri's Sister Sonya and to Vika's Right lives Karolina, it was kind of funny that we all ended up with houses next to each other. When I walked into my house I expected my parents to be home but instead I found a voice message from my dad "hey kiz your mom and I are going to the office to check to do some work then we are going out for dinner we will be home around 9 okay, out can get take out or ask Olena if you can eat at their house okay bye we love you." Great now I get to eat by my self my life is so unfair. Just as I was finishing putting the clothes I bought away I herd the front door bell ring. When I went to go answer it I saw Olena and Dimitri "hey Rose honey your parents called me and told me to come and check if you wanted to come eat at the house we are having lasagna?" "yeah sure let me just go get my cell and keys" I locked up and we went to the Belikov house as we entered I noticed all the Belikov were at the house I heard a Paul scream aunty rose (he thought of me as his aunt because the Belikov considered me family) he was only 3 but he was pretty big for his age he looked a lot like Dimitri. "Hey Paul how are you?" "I'm fine thank you, do you want to come and watch Tangled it's a movie my daddy got me?" "no Paul dinner is ready" I heard Karolina behind me as we all took seats at the table lucky for me I got to sit right in between Viktoria and wait for wait for it… Dimitri. While eating we all had small talk made jokes and had a good time towards the end of our meals Sonya informed me of something. "Hey Rose the other day I heard two boys walking by the house they were talking about you." "What did they say?" its not like boys never talk about me they have been since they started hitting puberty I have all the right curves and have a tan complexion thanks to my fathers Turkish ethnicity. "Well one was the one doing the actual talking he was telling his friend that he was going to ask you to be his date for

Christians party this Saturday the other was telling him that he knows another 2 guys that want to ask you also, sounds like you have a lot of guys to choose from lucky you" she said with a laugh in her voice, I blushed while the rest of the table had smiles on their faces except for Dimitri who had scowl on his I wonder why?. "So do you know who your going with?" asked Karolina eyeing Dimitri "I uh I don't know yet we still have a week left so I still have time." "hey rose we were all planning a camping trip we actually leave on Wednesday and come back Friday after noon do you want to come?" asked Olena "who will be going?" " well all of us and Tasha so do you want to come?" before I could answer Vika And Paul both piped in with a chorus of please so I caved even though I dint want to spend three day with Tasha and Dimitri.


	2. Chapter 2

S0 I forgot to do a disclaimer on my last chapter so here it goes I own nothing everything belongs to the talented Richelle Mead. I already had someone kinda of guess where i'm going with this story.

~ ~ ~ ~ R©D ~ ~ ~ ~

RPOV

**The next day I woke up first by my annoying alarm clock I turned it off it was only 9 in the morning so I went back to sleep. The second time I woke up it was by my mom uuuhhgg "Rose honey wake up you have visitors" "No I don't want to let me sleep while I still can I murmured I look to check what time it was the clock read 11:38am still had time to sleep I was on vacation. "Rose Get up we have to pack my mom said she wants to leave early tomorrow and you know she means early as in before the sunrise now get up" I hear Vika's voice from the door as she walked to sit on the side of my bed. "No Let Me Sleep." I grumbled "well if I were you I would hurry because Dimitri is coming over as soon as he finishes breakfast I woke up early so I could warn you now hurry."**

**As soon as she said Dimitri's name I was up.**

**I had just finished getting change when there was a knock at my door. "Come in!" **

"**Morning rose I just came to tell you that…" he was shocked to see me up and ready and that vika was here I think it was more that vika got to tell me the "news" first. "I guess my sister already told you, vika I told you I wanted to tell rose" Dimitri chastised his sister "yeah well I had to talk with rose some stuff before we left so I came early and took at advantage to tell her besides I didn't know what time you were planning on telling her so better safe than sorry." "Whatever, so any ways Rose does you need any help packing?" I didn't know what to say I have been trying to avoid Dimitri as much as possible since I found out he was dating Tasha "I uh yeah sure you and Vika can help me." We pulled out a rather large backpack from the hallway closet and started packing. I was holding out different outfits so Dimitri and vika could help me decide which to take. My wardrobe consisted of two shorts one pink and one purple and two tight V cut shirts one orange and one green, two pairs of pj's a pair of converse high tops and a pair of gladiator like sandals, I tried to sneak in my undergarments but Vika notices and started trying to get the m from me and she made me drop them right in front of Dimitri. Dimitri's and my face turn red he then proceeded to turn around so I could put them in the bag all while vika laughed. "oh rose don't forget to pack a bikini we are camping near that beautiful like you liked so much the one we went to a few years back remember" Viktoria said giving me a wink. "Here take them all out and I will pick the sexiest one you have." I handed her my bikinis and Victoria chose a white triangle bikini with black lace on it. "Okay Dimitri can you get me three towels from my bathroom" I put those in my bag and closed it. "Okay I'm finish I'll put what is missing like my shampoo and stuff in later" they left and we planed on meeting later in the afternoon at lissa's for a movie night. I went down stairs and said morning to my dad and had a late breakfast more like brunch but oh well I then went to go clean my room and then my mom called me down for lunch even thought I had just ate I was still hungry, what I'm a growing girl. I had just enough time to take a nice hot shower and finish packing and then went to lissa's.**

**As I stepped outside my house I saw Mia walking up to lissa's house so I told her to wait for me. When we walked in we saw that we were the last ones to arrive everyone was seated ready to start there was pizzas, sodas, chips, and candy for everyone. "Finally you guys arrive now we can start the movie" Christian said with an exaggerating tone I took a seat next to Lissa and Mia "okay so we are first watching Takers" said Jill as she put on the movie and then took a seat next to vika. While the commercials were going on all the girls started commenting and the hot actors I of course was the first to speak "I love Paul Walker he is so fine" as I said this I noticed a look on Dimitri's face that I would describe as jealousy but that just couldn't be I mean he was dating Tasha I must have imagined it after all the TV was the only thing that was lighting up the room. "Okay every one be quiet so we can watch the movie!" Andre Screamed. After that movie was over we then put Due date on it was too funny we couldn't stop laughing tears were coming out of our eyes. Vika, Dimitri, Tasha, and I left earlier than the rest because we had to sleep early vika slept over my house so she could wake me up early tomorrow, she knew me to well. **

**The next morning if you could even call it that it was 3:45am we grabbed my stuff I said bye to my parents and went into the Belikov house were Olena had coffee and don ought for everyone we loaded the cars we were taking three trucks, and as vika and I were waiting we noticed one of us was going to have to sit next to Tasha for almost three hours so we decided to solve this dilemma the old fashion way by playing rock paper scissors. I won so vika had to sit next to Tasha. "Okay every one lets go everything is ready." we loaded the cars this is how it went in one car were: Karolina's husband driving her in the passenger and Paul in the back with most of the stuff like portable coolers and food stuff. Next car was Sonya' fiancé, her and babushka along with all the tents and sleeping stuff. And in our car it was Olena, Dimitri, Tasha, Vika and me. We were listening to our ipods all the way, when we finally got to our camping site Olena was so happy that we were the first and got a good place to camp out near the lake we unloaded the cars and set up our cam we had 5 tents I got to share mine with good ol' Tasha. By the time everything was finished it we were all hungry so the men went out to fish. When they came back we cooked hem and eat. When lunch was finished we thought we would go check out the camping site a little hiking all the way through Dimitri was helping Tasha as if she were a princess not letting her trip or anything, I mean hello we are camping. I was so pissed vika kept trying to take my mind off of them. When we got back we had a small dinner just Pb&j sandwiches and then we were getting ready for bed. Dmitri chose that time to come and talk to me but by now I was so mad at him he hadn't said a word to me since yesterday at the lissa's. "Rose can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure why not" he led me closer to the lake to sit by the rocks. "Rose I've noticed that you have distanced your self from me, have I done something wrong? I thought we were best Friends, you hardly talk to me now" "I can not believe you are asking me this you're the one who has been ignoring me ever sine you got with Tasha!" I raised my voice with each word. "No I haven't" "yes you have in the last two week you haven't even called me and you can check your phone i'm not making it up, every time I invite you somewhere you cant or then change your mind cause you wanna go with Tasha." "Rose that's a lie you know I still talk to you and hang out just yesterday we hung out at lissa's." "no Dimitri I mean just you and me not the whole gang that's why I avoid you because it has become awkward to be around you and now you're here trying to blame it all on me NO! that's were I draw the line I'm not even going to try any more you have stopped caring about we barely even see each other now Christian is more of a friend than you are right now" "Rose don't say that you don't mean that we are friends for life I think you are just jealous that now you have to share my attention with someone else." He did not just go there. "no Dimitri think what you want but I'm done fighting for out friendship if you don't care then so be it" I left with the last word I'm pretty sure everyone herd us even the people camping next to us . I crawled into my tent changed and went to sleep.**

**DPOV**

I cannot believe she just said that she thinks I don't care about her. The entire reason Tasha and I are dating is for her. I have been in love with Roza since I can remember I asked Tasha to help make Roza jealous and at the same time I would help her get better in her karate classes. Hadn't she notice how I got jealous when karo was telling her about those guys or when she commented on how she loved Paul walker she was mine **my Roza **just the thought of another guy being with her made me want to punch something. I walk back to camp wanting to go tell rose the whole truth but I knew that I should just let her cool off. When I got back I knew everyone had heard our conversation I went in to change and to go sleep when my mom spoke up "hey honey you okay?" she knew I had a crush on Roza but she dint know why I was dating Tasha I new she didn't like the Idea of me not dating Roza she loved Roza. "yeah I just don't want to lose Roza" "You wont son she is just a little upset you have been kind of pushing her to the side you know just try spend more time with her show her you still care about your friendship I'm sure you guys will work it out for now just sleep okay goodnight" "Night ma" with that I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke I was set on having a good day making up with rose we were going to go swimming and just hang out. "Hey Dimitri I heard what happen last night I'm sorry you guys had a fight but I think she is starting to get jealous I'm sure she will soon confess how deeply in love she is with you trust me I'm a girl I know this stuff." "Thanks Tasha I hope our plan works, do you know if she is up already?" "Yeah she is I saw her change and then she came out here she is probably walking around you should go look for her I saw her take that path down there." I remember there were a couple of swings down that way so I took of planning what we would do today. I heard the most beautiful sound ever her laugh a smile crept into my face just thinking about it. Nut I wasn't expecting to find what was in front of me. Roza was on a swing being pushed by the guy that was in the camp next to ours. I felt my hear crumble as I saw that **HE **was making her laugh. She was mine

Okay there you have the second chapter left you guys with a clify

Who do you guys think the guy pushing rose is?

What did you think of Dimitri and Tasha's plan?

Now hit that review button please

Love from Love ( I think its funny my name being Love ))


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here is the third chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Richelle mead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~R©D~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**RPOV**

The next morning after the fight I mad sure to wake up earlier than Dimitri I didn't want to see him. When I woke up I started wondering around the camp sight the only other people awake were Olena and Yeva. I walked up a path that I knew led to some swing we use to play in when we were younger. I wanted to think about what was said yesterday I know that Dimitri wasn't ignoring me on purpose, I also knew that I didn't want to stop being friends with Dimitri I did I wanted to be so much more than just best friends. As I was thinking about what to do I heard footsteps behind me I thought it was someone from camp but as I turned around bringing the swing to a stop I saw a guy, he was tall had a pale complexion he had jade green eyes that somewhat reminded me of lissa's. "Hey sorry didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to talk to some one I'm here with my aunt and her friend. But it's okay if you don't want company" he said putting his hands up in a surrender motion. "No it's okay; I actually need help in figuring out what to do with my problems. My name is Rose Hathaway." "I'm Adrian Ivishkov so what has you all worked up I promise not to tell." "Well I sort of got into a fight with my beast friends because of his new girlfriend." "Oh so it was you I heard yelling yesterday." I blushed.

I told him the whole thing with Dimitri and me; he listened to me while he pushed me on the swing. "Well I don't think that he means to be blowing you off, he just started dating the girl I pretty sure now that he knows how you feel he will try to spend more time with you; but as to your feelings for him you should tell him how you feel about him maybe he will realize that he also likes you." "No I think that it would just make more awkward what if doesn't like me like that and then stops talking to me I don't think I could handle that." "Who knows maybe it would work." "You males are one weird species hahahahha." "Funny Rose." "Okay but enough about me tell me about you." "Yell I'm an only child, I'm 18, I cam e hear with my aunt Tatiana and her best friend Priscilla, I just moved to a Missoula, Montana." "I live there! Don't tell me I know your Lissa's cousin rights no wonder your name sounded familiar how funny." "Yes lissa's my cousin you know her?" "Yes she is my beast friend were going to live in the same neighbor how cool is that." "When do you officially move in hey if your there Saturday do you want to go to Christians Party with me he is lissa's boyfriend." "Andre actually invited me he said it was a good way to make friends." "So is that a yes will you go come one ill introduce you to every one please." "Uummm" he hummed poking my side making me laugh then he stopped the swing and started tickling me. "Yes I will be your escort Madame." he said with a French accent just as he started to push me again we heard a growl from behind. We turn to see Dimitri walking to us with a scowl plastered on his face. "Oh hey Dimitri, this is Adrian, Adrian this is Dimitri." Adrian stuck his hand out to greet Dimitri while Dimitri just looked at it I was getting nervous when Dimitri finally shook Adrian's hand a little too tightly might I add, what was his problem. He then turn to me "Rose why didn't you tell any one were you were going I've been looking for you breakfast is ready." "Actually Dimitri if you don't mind and if Rose wants to I would like for her to have breakfast with me and my aunt, what do you say rose?" "I uhh sure just le me go tell Dimitri's mom okay I'll meet you at your camp." I said walking back towards the camp site Dimitri kept shooting Adrian daggers. As I walked back to camp Dimitri grabbed my arm and I felt that electricity run between us I know I couldn't be the only one that felt it every time we touched. "Rose what are you thinking you can't go with him you don't even know that guy." "Dimitri let go you're hurting my arm and yes I do know him he's lissa's cousin." he released my arm from his tight grip "still I don't want you to go just eat with us." "No I already told him yes besides don't you have to get back to Tasha go eat with her." with that I continued to walk back to camp after I informed Olena I was eating with a friend and she agreed I went to eat breakfast with Adrian and his aunt and her friend they were really nice people we had eggs, sausages, coffee, and doughnuts. We had small talk just getting to know each other I found it rather peaceful not having to deal with seeing Dimitri and Tasha while I eat.

Once we finished I invited Adrian to go swimming with me so he went and put on some regular black swimming trunks. Adrian was your classic pretty boy he had some muscles although nothing compared to Dimitri's fine sculpted body. We walked back to the Belikov camping site and I introduced Adrian to everyone, they all welcomed him except for Dimitri I seriously didn't get why he didn't like Adrian but I decided to ignore him and have a good time we all changed into our bikini's (picks on profile) when I first changed I saw Dimitri's eyes widen and I blushed he then turned around and also blushed. We all had a good time (except for Dimitri who had an annoyed face), we swam for about 3 hours just playing tag in the water. Then I invited Adrian to have lunch with us. When we were all sitting down and eating I decided to answer the question Karolina had asked me. "Hey Karo I have an answer for you as to I'm going with to the party." "You do, Well who is he?" she said sending a smile towards Dimitri, who was sending daggers between Adrian and me. "Well its Adrian he is Lissa's cousin his family is actually the one that bought the house next to your Tasha." I informed them. I notice Tasha and Adrian kept looking at each other I wonder why, wasn't she dating Dimitri? "That's great at least you will have friends by the time school starts, it's funny how you guys found each other here." Olena said to Adrian with a smile. We continued eating and then went back to swimming and playing. By dinner time we were all tired Adrian said he had to go back to his aunt but that he would come hang out before we left tomorrow afternoon. During dinner everything was quiet vika Paul and I were practically falling over of how tiered we were when we finished eating we all changed into out pj's and said good night I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**DPOV**

I saw him tickle rose and she was letting him I'm the only guy that is allowed to tickle her no one else was suppose to touch her maybe this hole plan wasn't working I heard my self growl at him. They must have heard me too because the tuned around. He stuck his hand out or me to shake I just looked at it with disgust but one look at rose's face and I shook his hand. I wanted to get her away from him so I told her that breakfast was ready but then he had to go and invite her. Say no Rose say no I chanted in my head "I uhh sure just le me go tell Dimitri's mom okay I'll meet you at your camp" shoot me now how could she, she was here to spend time with us with me not to flirt with this Adrian kid. When we were walking back I grabbed her arm in order to stop her to try to convince her not to go with him but like every time that I touched her I felt that jolt of electricity run through my body, how could she do this to me just with one simple touch. But of course she had to go with Adrian. They came back so that rose could change into her bikini, when she stepped out my jaw nearly hit the ground she looked like the goddess she was. I wanted to take her right there and then. I saw her look at me and blush I could imagine the look of desire and lust in my eyes, I turn around. Every time that Adrian would touch her during their little game of tag I would feel the need to rip his arms out and then pulverize them and feed them to wild animals in the forest. At lunch when Rose announced that Adrian was going to be her date for Christian's party I wanted to throw a fit and cry I wanted to be the one escorting her I wanted to show off that I had her. But then I remembered the look of jealousy that crossed her face when she would see me with Tasha and I knew that the plan was the better option because if I asked her to go out with me and she said know I knew it would damage our friendship and I needed her far too much to let her go. When we all went to sleep I couldn't sleep thinking about rose what if I lost her to Adrian no that couldn't happen. Tomorrow I would talk with my sisters and Tasha and see what they thought or better yet I would just tlk to the guys when I get back see what they tought I knew theif I talked to Viki she would end up telling the rest of the girls I was in love with rose. I wen to sleep dreaming about how life would be if rose and I were together our wedding how our kids would look. That was my biggest dream in life to be happy with my roza and for her to be happy.

* * * * * * * Â©Ã * * * * * * *

Okay there you have it tell me what you think

What you want to happen how long do you think I should keep R&D in the dark about their feelings for each other

What was up with Adrian and Tasha

Should I keep putting DPOV I know we all love to know what he is thinking

Okay I'm going to call it a night ill post he bikini pics up tomorrow morning

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken me this long to update but I painted my room so I've been a bit busy fixing it again so yeah any ways here is the 4th**** chapter and Panky95 gave me a great idea so I would like to give he/her credit for some of the chapter though I did kind of mixed his/her idea with one of my own I'm sure they know what I'm talking about I don't want to give it away so sorry if I'm not being thorough.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Richelle mead.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ R©D ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

ROPV

I woke up to a loud thump, when I turn to see what made the noise I saw Tasha had tripped over my foot. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." "Its okay." she got out and I changed into the green shirt and purple shorts. Today was our last day here we would be leaving around two in the afternoon. When I stepped out side I saw everyone was awake they were all getting ready to have breakfast. I said morning to everyone we had a nice breakfast while we all talked. Olena said we all had about 4hrs to do what we wanted and then we would clean up and then leave. When I was finished I decided I would go hang out with Adrian, when Dimitri stopped me, "hey rose you want to go to the swings just you and me?" he had a hopeful look I couldn't deny him anything even if I was angry and jealous. "Yeah! Just you and me?" he nodded "Race you there last one there is in love with Stan!" I said having a lead start I beet Dimitri to the swing set. "You cheated" he said trying to regain his breath. "Oh stop whining and sit." "Oh so you're going to push me? Okay." I started pushing Dimitri. "Listen rose I don't want to fight with you I want us to be Best Friends for ever, you're always going to be important to me, and I promise to hang out with you more." yeah friends thing is I wanted to be more but if that's all I can get then I'll take it. "Okay" "Rose I don't like you hanging out with this Adrian kid we don't even know him." "Dimitri how am I suppose to get to know him if not by hanging out with him, Beside I don't see why you don't like him his lissa's cousin and she's told me he is a really nice person." "I know it's just… Lets talk about something else, are you ready for this school year?" he said bringing the swing to a stop so that we could switch I sat on the swing as I answered him. "You know I'm never ready when it comes to school stuff. What did you get Christian for his birthday?" "A recipes book how about you?" "I got him that weird looking Chef Hat thing and an apron with 'Lissa kiss the chef' on it" we kept talking about random stuff for another twenty minuets when Arian appeared. "Hey" he said addressing both Dimitri and I. "I went looking for you to your camp and Ms. Belikov said I could find you here, I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a little before you leave?" I didn't know what to do this had been the first time Dimitri and I had time for just ourselves in two weeks but he did say he was going to hang out with me more often so I decided to hang with Adrian besides Dimitri lived right next door and I dint know how soon I would see Adrian again. "Sure, you don't mind right Dimitri?" "No just remember we leave at 2." Dimitri had a poker face on but in his eyes I saw sadness I felt bad but I new that he wanted to be with Tasha so I pushed it aside. I gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek and Adrian reached for my hand as he led me towards the lake. Adrian and I hung out for 2 hrs when I told him I had to go help pack he gave me a piggy back ride till we reached the camp site he gave me his contacting information and said that he would call me to arrange what time he would pick me up tomorrow for the party. He gave me a good bye kiss in front of every one and left I blushed when I notice every one had been watching us.

We packed and drove back home in the same sitting arrangement in which we came. The entire ride back Dimitri was silent he didn't say a word to me not even when we got back home I didn't know what I had done wrong I thought he said he didn't want to fight but I left it alone. Once I had everything back in order in my room my parents told me they were going out for some food that they would be back in 30 min. There was a knock at the door. At the door stood Dimitri but he had a cold face "Mom told me to come for our dogs and to say thank you to your parents for taking care of them while we were away." he said in a serious voice. "My parents aren't home but ill tell them come on in they're into the back yard I'll go get them. He came in to the corridor wile I went for his dogs. "Here you go." I said handing over the dogs." he took their leashes from my hands and turned around muttering his thanks I stopped him as he was walking out the door. "Dimitri did I do something wrong your acting as if I were a stranger." "No I'm just tired" was his response but I knew that there was something causing him to act this way towards me but I didn't push him on it. For the rest of the day I just eat and showered (which felt nice to do after three days of camping) then went to sleep thinking about the reason behind Dimitri's behavior.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ D ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

DPOV

Today was our last camping and I was determined to spend the entire day with my Roza. I was one of the first to Wake up so I helped prepare breakfast. Roza stepped out wearing a green fitting shirt with purple shorts she looked beautiful. We eat breakfast and mother told us we had 4 hrs to do what we wanted before we had to pack to go home. I asked Roza if she wanted to hang out just the two of us and her face lit up like a kids face on Christmas morning I was overjoyed that she said yes we went to the old swing set and talked for about 40 minuets before ADRIAN showed up and asked Roza to hand out with him I was praying that she would say no but she said yes and left holding his hand I was so jealous but I couldn't do anything about it. When I got back to camp I talked to Tasha about Adrian and what we should do. She told me she thought he was hot way to make a guy feel better right any ways she said for us to try and keep making Rose jealous and if it doesn't work then we would try something different. About 2 hrs later Rose showed up on Adrian's back I remember when I would give her piggy back rides as they said their goodbye (for which I was thankful) they exchanged contact information and he gave her a kiss but that's not what really got me mad well it did but I got more mad when she blushed and I knew everyone had seen. I got so mad I decided I was going to give her the silent treatment I know it annoys her especially since she wouldn't know why. I didn't say a word to her the entire way back nor when we went into our houses. But as I was finishing up putting my stuff back my mother told me to go for Vassily and phoebe. I was praying that Mr. or Mrs. Mazur _**(I totally forgot that her dads name was mazur and I know it doesn't match the beginning of the story so lets just pretend that it was mazur from the beginning okay) **_would answer the door but to my dismay it was Rose as I was leaving she asked me why I was acting indifferent to her but I didn't tell her it was because I was going crazy of jealousy of the fact that she was being all lovey dovey with Adrian. I went home took a shower and went to sleep thinking about different ways to make rose see that we belonged together.

» » » » » » » R » » » » » » »

RPOV

Today was Saturday it was Christian's birthday party I went down stairs and had breakfast dad had made French toast. My parents asked me about the camping trip and if I was ready for the party to night. I told them all about Adrian and how he was taking me to the party they said they wanted to talk to him. After break fast I took a shower then started getting ready for the party I did my hair in wavy curls then did my make up concentrating on my eyes I did a Smokey look when I was almost finish with my make up Adrian called he said he would be here around 5:30 I agreed I had about an hour left so I decided to have a little snack I knew they would have food at the party but I had a big appetite for a girl. Then I went and put on my dress. It was a White lace Knee length dress with a black lace in the middle and a ribbon/bow in the waist _(all party dresses in the link on my profile sorry I suck at describing dresses)_ I was waiting for Adrian he arrived 5 min. later and talked with my parents can you say embarrassing I mean his not even my boyfriend o my what if he was interested in me that way would have to talk to him. On our way to the party I asked Adrian if he was interested in me as a girlfriend he said that it was no offense but that he did not see me that way just as a really good friend he said he actually thought Tasha was cute. We arrived at the Party and I introduced him to every one once again he and Tasha stared at each other I understood why he looked at her but as to why she looked at him I had no idea but I made it my business to find out. I noticed Dimitri kept looking at me I wonder if he was going to keep ignoring me like he did yesterday I hope not. Adrian and I danced we laughed and just goofed around through out the party. I told Adrian he should ask Tasha out to dance and he did she was happy to dance with him she seem as if she was interested in him too but wasn't she with Dimitri this was becoming to weird. I went to talk with the girls while they danced. I told them about everything that had happened at camp and about Dimitri's and Tasha's weird attitudes. They said that maybe I should try to get Dimitri jealous with Adrian I would have to talk to him about that. I told them how I felt when I saw Tasha rubbing her hands all over Dimitri when we arrived at the party. When we had first arrived I saw her hugging him and then I saw him kiss her right as I was going to say hi. "seriously you guys I feel like ripping her arms out she is over there rubbing her self on him, He's suppose to be with me not her I just wish he could see that and ask me to be his Girlfriend." I sad with a sad and jealous tone. They murmured their agreements the rest of the party we just gossiped, danced and had fun. Christian Said he loved his present that he had always wanted a hat like that and that Lissa and him loved the apron. Adrian and I went home around 10:30 and I greed that I would help him fix his room on Monday. I got home and took of my make up changed into my pj's and said goodnight to my parents.

DPOV

I arrived at the part rather early I was waiting for rose to arrive I wanted to see her about 30 min. later she arrived holding Adrian's hand I got so jealous I saw them making their way over and as if reading my mind Tasha started to rub my arm and hugged me as they got closer I pulled Tasha in for a kiss when we separated I saw jealousy flush through rose's face I felt happy she felt jealous I know it's not a good thing but just knowing she felt jealous of Tasha with me made me happy because that meant she felt something for me even if she didn't know it yet. Rose danced with Adrian and other guys wanted to kill every single guy that laid a single finger on her she was **MINE.** What really shocked me was when Adrian invited Tasha to dance I knew she liked him but I didn't understand why he took her out to dance sure she was pretty but rose was much more beautiful she was a goddess. Rose and the girls went to gossip somewhere more secluded. I was walking to the bathroom when I heard Rosa's beautiful angelic voice. "seriously you guys I feel like ripping her arms out she is over there rubbing her self on him, He's suppose to be with me not her I just wish he could see that and ask me to be his Girlfriend." I felt my entire world come crashing down; she wanted to be his girlfriend not mine. How could this happen with every word she said my heart broke more and more. I wanted her to want to be my girlfriend not his I wanted to marry her have her be the mother of my children grow old with her. The remainder of the party I couldn't stop thinking about what she said it just kept going around my mind over and over again. I left the party early I wanted to get out of their I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. When I got home I got ready for bed and just laid in my bed and cried my self to sleep, thinking about she had said and dreaming of he future I wouldn't have with my Roza but as I started to fall I sleep I promised I would fight for Roza I would fight for her love.

There you have it the fourth ch.

What did you think

All the girls dresses are on the link on my profile

Tell me what you think Please review

I did this chapter a little longer than normal because I dint update sonner I'kk try to get another chapter in again sometime later it is now 1:30 am so maybe later some time in the afternoon I'll have ch5

Please tell me what you think should happen

Review Review Review

Xerox

-Love


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so some people aren't happy with the story or just confuse as to why they are making each other jealous. Both Rose and Dimitri like each other, but they don't know the other feels the same way they know that the other feels some what possessive over the other but they don't know that they are both in love. So they don't act on their feelings because they are scared if they do and the other rejects them then they don't want their friendship to end all awkward. Does that help okay here is the next chapter.

I own nothing no copyright intended everything belongs to Richelle mead.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ R©D ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

RPOVToday was Monday I was going to help Adrian with his room but first I had to take my dogs for a run. I went to the park and did 3 laps then came back home. Once I got back I took a shower changed into some old washed out jean shorts and an old purple shirt with some old tennis we were going to paint his room so I didn't want to ruin good clothes as soon as I was ready I told my parents were I was going grabbed my Ipod and cell phone and a put my hair in a ponytail. I walked to Adrian's house he lived next to Christian so it was only a block away when I go there he introduced me to his parents then we went to his room he had already bout one gallon of a teal like color and we started painting we were only going to paint two walls teal the other two the ere going to stay white. We were almost finished when I tripped on one of the empty gallons and got paint allover my leg Adrian of course found it amusing. That set off a paint war we ended up all purple so we had to shower. "You can wash off here in my room and I will wash off in my parents room ill let you borrow some of my mom's old clothes then we will stop by your house I checked the time it was 1:23pm we had a good amount of time when I got out and there was a pair of old shorts and a shirt that was a size too big I changed and went looking for Adrian I found him in the kitchen. I noticed that Lissa's family was here and so was Christian. We said our hellos and asked what I was doing here I told them all about how I met Adrian camping and how I was helping him. Adrian, Christian, Andre, Lissa, and I went for food, while we let the paint dry. We went to Ikea to buy his bedroom set and other stuff he might need we also grabbed some pizza to eat. When we got home we organized hi bed and everything then we started to put his belongings. When we were finished we came back to his house we were going to go for a late swim we were fooling around and eating the entire time I felt eyes on me but I couldn't see anyone so I ignored it I was trying to get the last of the sun rays, the sun was starting to go down it was 6:30pm when all of a sudden my sun was blocked I new it was Adrian so I just waited till he moved but then he poured a glass of water so I started chasing him around the pool I saw lissa out in Christians laughing. I let my guard down when I saw Tasha and Dimitri making their way over to us they were in Tasha's back yard. "You guys look like your having fun" Tasha stated happily Dimitri on the other hand had a mask on blocking all emotions. I was to caught up in watching Dimitri I didn't notice Adrian coming behind me to throw me into the pool I was squalling and was preparing to hold my breath I was sure he was going to throw me into the pool when I heard Dimitri's voice ordering him to stop. "Don't you dare throw Rose in there Adrian." he said taking me from Adrian's arms into his. "Relax Dimitri it's just a prank." Adrian said in a playful tone. "Don't you dare hurt rose ever or you will have me to deal with." Dimitri said holding me tighter to his body. "Don't fight you guys, its okay Dimitri if he hurts me you have showed me how to defend my self I'm not some damsel in distress. Now do you guys want to join us?" I said getting down from Dimitri's arms even if that's where I wanted to spend the rest of my life. Dimitri didn't want to let me go so he stood right next to me holding my arm glaring at Adrian. "Come on Dimitri come swim with us." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't resist he just smiled shaking his hands. "Okay let me go get my pants." "no need to leave i'm sure Christian or Adrian can get you some short." he accepted Christians then him and Tasha came back we all had a good time Dimitri never took his ayes off of Adrian when he would get to close I think its because he feels like a brother towards me. Dimitri said he would take me home, we said our good byes and Dimitri drove us home. "Dimka thanks for standing up for me." "I always will Roza he said reaching his hand to squeeze mine and held it the entire ride home which was only 2 min. We said good bye and he gave me a goodnight kiss I dream with Dimitri the entire night.

DPOV

I woke up had breakfast while I was having breakfast I saw Roza walk out to take her dogs for a run I ate as quick as possible and then went for my dogs trying to catch up with her but I never saw her I got back home and showered and then went looking for her when I got to her house her parents told me she was with Adrian. I said thanks trying to hide the obvious jealousy; I've always known Mr. and Mrs. Mazur have known about my feeling for their daughter to bad my Roza doesn't notice how much I love her. I went home and listen to my Ipod the entire time looking out my window to see if rose had gotten home when I first moved here we both got rooms that faced each other. After about 5 hours she still hadn't come home so I decided I would go talk to Tasha tell her that maybe we should top with the pretends because I don't think it's working and also to see if rose was still at Adrian's. When I got to her house we talked and decided we would keep up the charade for another week see how it goes and then we would either brake up or see what else we would try I would also keep training her till my practices would restart. She told me she knew that rose was next door with lissa, Christian, and Adrian at least she wasn't alone with him we headed down stairs and I saw rose chasing Adrian around then she turn around when she saw us coming our eye locked while Tasha talked to lissa and Chris. I kept looking at Roza then out of no where Adrian scooped her up and she let out a shriek. He was about to throw her into the pool but I stopped him there was no way he was going to hurt my Roza, I took her out of his arms and into mine where I hold her tight against me. "Don't you dare throw Rose in there Adrian?" "Relax Dimitri it's just a prank." hurting my Roza will never be something funny to me "Don't you dare hurt rose ever or you will have me to deal with." Rose was trying to get down from my arms so I put her down but still stayed closed behind her holding on to her arm "Don't fight you guys, its okay Dimitri if he hurts me you have showed me how to defend my self I'm not some damsel in distress. Now do you guys want to join us?" she said giving me her puppy dog eyes she knew I couldn't resist. So I agreed and then we just swam around. I offered too drive Roza home an our way back she thanked me for standing up for her and I squeezed her hand and I kept holding t till we got home then we said good bye and I gave her a goodnight kiss and then went to sleep.

RPOV

Today is our last day before school starts tomorrow so we are having a party at Christians later tonight it's not going to be a big party just the gang and it's only 4 hours because we have to wake up early. Adrian is going to meet me here to help me choose what I'm going to wear lissa was going to help me but she has to help Christian set up I usually do this with Dimitri every year but I'm sure his also going to be helping set up since its his girlfriends house so I've asked Adrian. I just have enough time to shower and get ready for the party. Over the past two weeks Dimitri has been hanging out with me little more but most of his time still belongs to Tasha. By the time I was finished getting ready we had about an hour for the party. I was taking out different out fits for Adrian to help me choose when Dimitri came in looking at the different outfits he was holding. "Roza i'm here for us to choose what we are going to wear tomorrow." He looked up and to say he was outraged would be an understatement. "Dimitri I… I thought you… you would be helping set up for the party so I asked Adrian to help me." He was sending both Adrian and me daggers I flinched from the anger that was evident in his eyes. "It's okay I shouldn't have come to intrude. Good bye." "Wait Dimitri you can help also." he just ignored me and walked out into the hallway were I stopped him "Dimitri come on you can both help." "You don't get do you this was our thing and now you only want to spend time with him, Why? Why rose huh you know what you can just stay with him." His voice was raising more and more I grabbed onto his hand tighter not wanting to let him go. "I'm sorry Dimitri I didn't mean to get you mad I just thought that you would be with Tasha and I just didn't want to get rejected by you again." I said tears filling up my eyes. Adrian came out "You know Rose I'll just go home and get ready call me if you need anything he said giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek, I still didn't let go of my strong hold on Dimitri's arm. When Adrian left and I dragged Dimitri back into my room I sat him on the bed while I kneeled in front of him he hadn't said a word. He wouldn't look at me and that caused for the tears to roll down my face. He reached to cup my face and wipe the tears away I leaned into his hands. Finding comfort in the feel of his calloused soft hands I know contradiction but I always loved how they were calloused from his training yet he was always so tender when it came to me. Some times I got the feeling he also loved me but then I would see him with Tasha and I knew it was just my imagination. He leaned his forehead against mine "I'm sorry Roza I dint mean to make you cry I just I guess I feel jealous that you don't hang out with me any more and that your always with Adrian I'm scared to loose you o never want to lose you." he said with tears running down both our faces as he lifted me of the ground and into his arms. "How could I ever leave you Dimitri you're the bet thing in my life." we stayed like that holding each other and then we helped choose what we would wear tomorrow. Then we left to the party together I notice he didn't go with Tasha instead he stayed by my side when we got there. We had a good time at the party danced ate and at the end watched a movie I fell asleep half way through the movie but the I felt a set of strong familiar arms carry me to his car. I snuggled closer into his warmth and inhaled in his delicious sent. When he brought me home again he carried me to my room, woke me up only enough to dress into my pj's then he came back in side and tucked me in. He kissed me good night the last thing I remember before darkness over came me was his sweet voice whispering to me. "Goode night my sweet Roza, sweet dreams I love you." but I think I was more asleep then awake I could have imagined it.

DPOV

Today was the last day before we all go back to school. I woke up went for a run showered then went to help Tasha set up for our last party of the summer. After about 3 hours of helping Tasha, Christian, and lissa clean and set everything up for the party I went back home changed into my party clothes. I picked out a coupe of outfits and headed to Roza's house we always did this every year we helped each other choose what we would wear to school on the first day. As I went in to her room I was looking at the outfits I had chosen. When I looked up I notice that she and Adrian were already looking at outfits. How could she this is our thing? She is replacing me with Ivishkov, what does he have that I don't? I don't get her she get jealous when I'm with Tasha but then she flirts with Adrian It; because she thinks Your with Tasha that stupid voice in my head said and deep down I knew it was right but right now I was so mad so jealous I couldn't think I just walked out but hen she stopped me. "Dimitri come on you can both help." both didn't she understand that I didn't want to share her. Its not that I'm some possessive freak it just the fact that I don't have her make all the more insecure. "You don't get do you this was our thing and now you only want to spend time with him, Why? Why rose huh you know what you can just stay with him." "I'm sorry Dimitri I didn't mean to get you mad I just thought that you would be with Tasha and I just didn't want to get rejected by you again." She said with her eyes filling up with tears. I knew if I kept looking at her I would cave so I looked away. I was faintly aware of Adrian leaving. She dragged me back into her room and sat me on her bed, she kneeled in front of me and hen her tears started to roll down her face I couldn't take it any more I cupped her face so desperately wanting to kiss her with all of me but thought better I dint want to ruin our friendship if she didn't fell the same way I did with her. She leaned into my hand as I wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry Roza I dint mean to make you cry I just I guess I feel jealous that you don't hang out with me any more and that your always with Adrian I'm scared to loose you o never want to lose you." I said leaning my forehead against hers. I picked her up off the floor and cradled her against me. "How could I ever leave you Dimitri you're the bet thing in my life." she assured me we stayed like that for a while more then we picked out our outfits for tomorrow and then left to the party when we arrived I stood by Roza the whole time. After a while of dancing and having I good time I went to look for Tasha I told her that we were going to stop pretending but that I would still train her she agreed. We were watching a movie when Roza started leaning against me I draped my arm around her and took of my 'cowboy' duster as she called it and draped it over her with my arm hugged her to me. When the party ended I took her into my arms hugging her tightly to me breathing in her perfume I knew she loved so much it was Amor Amor I drove her home and tucked her gave her a kiss good night "Goode night my sweet Roza, sweet dreams I love you." I went home and changed to go to sleep hoping that one day I would get to tell her I love her with all of me.

_**There you have it I hope you lied it please review tell me what you think **_

_**Review Review Review please Dimitri would Love that**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-**__**Love**_


	6. Chapter 6

READ

Well for the people that didn't noticed I did in fact upload chapter 5 but for some reason it didn't show up I don't know what happen any ways Frankie told me that I should get BETA but I don't know what that is. So yeah please review tell me what you think

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ R © D ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

DPOV

After what happened yesterday with Roza I don't want to play games anymore I'm going to fight for her love the old fashion, courtship. Today is the first day of junior year I'm up extra early. Took a shower and got dressed then applied that aftershave I knew my Roza loved so much. I texted rose to see if I was still giving her a ride she said of course that I was her good luck charm she doesn't know how wrong she is, she is MY good luck charm, I ate breakfast while trying to hurry Vika up "Viktoria hurry up we're going to be late!" "Dimitri I'm going with Jill and lissa." Yes! It will give me more alone time with rose. "Okay fine but don't be late it's the first day of school." I went to go start the car while I waited for Roza five minuets later she stepped out of her house, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a black dress that went mid thigh and had black lace on the top part where the straps are at she was wearing come a white little sweater. "Rose Hurry up we're going to be late." she hoped into the car "Morning" I said gibing her kiss on the cheek "are you ready?" "yes lets go" the drive to the school was about 30 minutes I let Roza control the radio she was singing to a couple song and then one that always made me think of Roza came on it was Just the Way You Are my Bruno Mars. I started singing long try to sing while looking at Roza letting her know I was singing for her she stared at me in amazement. When the song was over she kept smiling "That was beautiful Dimitri" she said leaning in to kiss my cheek "thanks we're here" I turned off the car and grabbed my stuff then went to open Roza's door. When she stepped out everyone turn to look at her the boys jaw dropped and the girls gave rose glares I put my hand on the small part of her back leading her inside the building. We mad our way to our lockers which were right next to each other we talked for a while before Adrian showed up. "Morning Rose, Dimitri" he said "Good morning Adrian. Who did you come with?" "Dimitri's Girlfriend Tasha brought me well we came in my car but you know what I mean." "Do you need help finding your classes?" please say no or get some one else show you around, I silently prayed. "Actually yes thank you." I'm not letting him be alone with Rose "I'll come with" we set off to show him the school we had arrived early we only showed him the basics bathrooms cafeteria, and his classes Rose said she would show him more during lunch we left him in his first class and then went off to our class luckily I only had one class that was different to rose's schedule. We sat together in all our classes. When we go to our table during lunch I told Roza that I wasn't with Tasha any more. "Rose there is something I want to tell you." "Go ahead Dimitri you know you can tell me anything I'm all ear just like dumbo." she said pulling her ears making me laugh. "Last night I broke up with Tasha." first her face showed shock then it went to happy then real quickly she put a serious face. "Dimitri did what happened yesterday between us influenced your decision I never mend for you to brake up I just wanted you to pay some attention to me but I never…" she trailed off "No Roza the reason I broke with Tasha was because dint love her." "I don't get it" "the only reason I went out with Tasha was to make another girl jealous a girl I've had a crush on for long time now but I realized that it wasn't working that actually she was just staying away from me now." her face turned to one of hurt but then composed herself "Do I know this girl that has you like this?" "Yes you do you know her better than anyone well beside me, Rose the girl that has me head over heels is…" I got cut off by our friends that arrived to the table and were all laughing at the story Eddie was telling them. We all talked while we ate. Before we left to our next class rose came up to me and told me that our conversation would be picked up after school. The rest of the day was tranquil just the normal stuff papers and info for our new classes. I was waiting for rose by our lockers, when she arrived we left towards the car and I took her to get some ice cream. While we ate our ice cream she asked me about the girl I was in love with. "The girl i'm in love with is you Rose I'm in love with you before you say anything just hear me out. I know that we are just friends but rose I really am in love with you its not just some crush I've loved you since I can remember that's why I've never had a girlfriend rose I've always been interested in you. I love how you make me laugh how brave you are the way you are towards the people you love. Your hair everything I love everything about you rose. The only reason I was dating Tasha was because of an agreement I would help her train in combat and she would pretend to be my girlfriend to get you jealous and in the beginning it kind of worked but then Adrian came along and you started to hang out with him more and I ended up being the one getting jealous I can't stand another guy touching you I want to kill anyone who even looks at you.." I was blabbering by now and she just sat there shocked. "Rose say anything please I know that maybe you may not like me that way but if you could just give me a chance."

RPOV

School was normal, classical first day getting to know teachers and class mates what we will be learning this school year etc. At lunch Dmitri told me that he had broken up with Tasha it was the best news I could have received and i'm pretty sure my face showed it but then I thought that maybe I had something to do with the brake up but Dimitri assured me that not. What really shocked me was the fact that he only went out with Tasha to get another girl jealous. The one thought that ran through my mind at that moment was _he likes another girl he's deeply in love with another girl but what about me I am deeply in love with him what am I going to do_ we didn't get to finish our conversation because the gang showed up I told him we would talk after school. After to school we went for ice cream and that's were everything. "The girl i'm in love with is you Rose I'm in love with you before you say anything just hear me out. I know that we are just friends but rose I really am in love with you its not just some crush I've loved you since I can remember that's why I've never had a girlfriend rose I've always been interested in you. I love how you make me laugh how brave you are the way you are towards the people you love. Your hair everything I love everything about you rose. The only reason I was dating Tasha was because of an agreement I would help her train in combat and she would pretend to be my girlfriend to get you jealous and in the beginning it kind of worked but then Adrian came along and you started to hang out with him more and I ended up being the one getting jealous I can't stand another guy touching you I want to kill anyone who even looks at you.." Did he really just say that is he really in love with me? OMG this has got to be the best day of my life I was frozen with shock "Rose say anything please I know that maybe you may not like me that way but if you could just give me a chance." "I…I…I don't know what to say. You went out with Tasha just to get me jealous Dimitri how could you do that do you know how sad I was when you told me that you were dating her when you completely ignored me I can't believe you did that. I was so jealous but then you go and get mad at me for being FRIENDS with Adrian. Why didn't you just ask me out instead of playing games." "No Roza it wasn't like that I just didn't want to tell you that I was in love with you because I was still am that you may not feel the same and then lose you s a friend Rose I can't live without you in my life. Please Rose I'm beginning you give me a chance." "Dimitri I have also been in love with you for some time now but what you did do you know how Sad I was I thought you didn't want me I just I need to think about it can you please just take me home." "sure Roza" he drove home the entire time I couldn't stop thinking he loved me but he made me suffer for a month making me think that he didn't even want to hang out with me I don't know what to do I need to ask the girls for advice. When we got home he tried to talk to me but I told him I would talk to him when I was ready. When I got home I called all the girls and told them to come to my house I told them what happened and they all thought it was romantic. They told me I should give him a chance that this was what I had been dreaming of. And that if we both love each other I shouldn't let something so stupid intervene in our happiness. "You should give my brother a chance but think you should make him suffer just a little bit." Vika said "what do you have in mind?" I asked "well nothing to big just tomorrow try to avoid him tell him you need to think some space you know typical girl stuff but don't make him wait too long." All the girls agreed so that was exactly what I was going to do.

DPOV

She thought it was a game oh no I should have not been such a coward and told her my feelings from the beginning she did say she also love me. I can't believe she feels the same way I do. I would give her time and space I know she will come around…eventually I just hope she can forgive me. That night I prayed and prayed that she would give me a chance to be with her. We'll se what happens tomorrow.

Okay there you have it I know it's not long but it's something

Please review I need as much ideas as I can get

Just tell me what you think

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV **

**I woke up extra early took a shower started to get ready. Last night I texted Dimitri that I would be going to school with lissa. I knew that I had agreed to make him suffer just a little not as bad as he mad me but just a little, but I still felt bad for making him suffer. I decided that to add to his suffering I was going to dress a little more provocative. I was wearing washed out mini short that ended about an inch below my but a regular black v cut tight fitting shirt and cowgirl boots I knew that Dimitri would love this outfit seeing as he loved country music and those western novels. I blow dried my hair straighten it and then but it into big Velcro curlers and added hit to the curlers with my blow dryer it mad the curl look more natural. I applied little make up I knew Dimitri didn't like me putting make up on I only put mascara and a little bit of blush. Then I went to eat breakfast soon after I heard lissa at my door we left to school we were a little tight on schedule seeing as I wanted to make an entrance. When we got to school I was the last to enter the class as I enter all the boys started to whistle first Dimitri was in shock then his face turn to one of both lust and jealousy from the other boys looking at me like they wanted to take me right there and then. I kept getting the same reaction from guys through out the day and every time a guy would get to close Dimitri would glare at them of course he couldn't do anything about it but if looks could kill there would be no male species at this school. At lunch all the girl had lunch together near one of the elementary playground. "Girls I don't know if I can keep this up I don't like making Dimitri mad I really do love him I don't want to see him suffer." "Look rose as Dimitri's sister I encourage you to do this at least for a day or two." vika said "besides think about that whole month that you were the one being miserable." Mia piped in all the other girls agreed as we were talking I noticed Tasha walking by "Hey Tasha can you come here for a sec." "Rose if you're going to get mad at me for helping Dimitri just save it okay." "No actually I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when you were 'with' him; I didn't mean to be so rude its just I envied you." "no its okay I get it you like him I knew it would happen when I agreed it's no big deal how about we start over friends?" Tasha said sticking out her hand. "Friends" I said shaking her hands "now onto another subject I noticed the way you looked at Adrian." she blushed at my comment "I know he also thinks you're pretty cute. Want advice from a friend talk to him flirt maybe he will ask you out." "thanks Rose and you shouldn't be mad at Dimitri he thought it was a good Idea he was just scared." we finished our lunch and then headed of to class the rest of the day consisted of males looking at me as if I was food and girls glaring at me for getting the attention I was ready to go home as I was walking to lissa's car I saw Dimitri waiting for me with a haunting look in his eyes. "Hey rose how was your day if you like I could take you home?" "No offense Dimitri but I said I would talk to you when I was ready please just give me time." I could see the hurt in his eyes and I felt like just taking him in my arms and hugging him never letting go assuring him everything would be alright. "Okay I guess I'll se you later than." he said walking towards his car I felt like crying for making the Russian god so miserable. I went home did homework ate watched TV took my dogs for a run and then came back home. Every time I would look through my window I would see Dmitri looking towards my room with a sad and helpless expression, finally I decided to close the curtains I could imagine his hurt when he saw me close them but I had to do this. Then I went to sleep.**

**DPOV**

**I woke up and saw I had a text from Roza I was eager to open it maybe she had forgiven me and decided to give me a chance as I read it I noticed it was the exact same opposite of that. She informed me that she was going to school with lissa. I didn't want to go to school I wanted to stay in bed and cry till I either had no more tears or I would die of broken heart. But I knew I had to go it was only the second day of school. I got dress not paying attention to what I was wearing. When I got to school I noticed rose hadn't arrive, I took my seat. It wasn't long when I saw my Roza walk in she was wearing really short shorts and a black shirt that hugged all her right curves and cowgirl boot she looked so beautiful so hot I never like calling her hot or sexy because it was like saying I only wanted her for sex and although I did whish to make love to her I loved her to much to disrespect her in that was. I was taken out of my train of thought as I heard all the males in the room start whistling at her their jaws were practically on the floor. I wanted to kill them for looking at her in that way she was mine and no one else's. Through out the day I could help but stare at her she was just too beautiful. At lunch she didn't eat at our regular table her and the girls went to eat somewhere else. Walking back to class I encountered Tasha she told me that she had talked to rose tried to convince her to give me chance. I thanked her and then went to class. After school I was waiting for Roza by lissa's car I know she told me she would talk to me when she was ready but I had to give it a try. "Hey rose how was your day if you like I could take you home?" "No offense Dimitri but I said I would talk to you when I was ready please just give me time." I couldn't help but feel rejected. "Okay I guess I'll se you later than." I said trying to shield the hurt from my face but I'm sure she saw it. As I went home I spend the most of the day just looking at her window after a while she closed her curtains. That night I cried my self to sleep.**

**RPOV**

**The next day I planned to do the same as yesterday get Dimitri jealous again I dressed in provocative clothing. Today I wore a raspberry silk blend belted button down cinched sleeve shirt dree with a brown belt around my waist and grown gladiator like sandals. The day was pretty much the same at yesterday either glares or the boy ogling at me, I hadn't talked to Dimitri all day. at Lunch the girls were the first to get to the table. The boys got there short after but Dimitri wasn't with them. "Hey guys have you seen Dimitri? "no he was rather quiet during our last class I actually saw him pretty bad rose I hope you know the power you have over that boy." said mason "yeah rose I was actually going to talk to you about that he didn't eat yesterday or this morning for that matter." said Vika "I'm going to go look for him." I said heading out the door. I felt bad I dint mean to make him so upset. I walked around campus but I didn't see him the only place on our campus I hadn't checked my self were the boys bathroom. I kept walking deciding to check out the elementary campus s I was walking through the playground I saw some one on the floor by the swing set as I walked closer I noticed it was Dimitri. I heard my self scream his name, the worst thoughts ran through my mind and if something was wrong with him it would be my fault. I ran to his side cradling his head close to my chest as I sobbed Dmitri stir, "Roza what are you doing here." "oh God Dimitri you don't know how scared I was when I saw you laying here." I sobbed hugging him closer to me. He got up and hugged me to him as I cried. "rose I was just resting I didn't men to scare you." he said looking guilty. "you shouldn't have just thrown yourself on the floor I was so scared I thought something bad would have happened to you and I never would have been able to tell you that I love you Dimitri, I'm so sorry I have been ignoring you it was a stupid plan to get back at you the girls that it would make you think next time i'm so sorry I dint mean to hurt you will you forgive me?" I just kept crying into his arms. "Oh Roza how can I deny you anything you know I love you to, but it was all a plan so does that mean you will give me a chance Roza. Will you be my girlfriend?" I looked up at him and grabbed his face between my hands "of course I will do you know how long I've dreamed of being your girlfriend." said looking into his beautiful eyes. "you said yes oh my gosh thank you so much I promise to make you happy and to always be there for you oh God I love you so much Roza." he rambled on as he gave me kisses all over his face I laughed as I wiped my tears away. He was so happy his face radiated happiness he was practically glowing "yes I whispered as I took his face in my hand and gave him a passionate filled kiss he responded fast and kissed me with as much passion. We heard the bell ring and he walked me to class gave me a kiss and then went of to his class. The rest of the day I felt like I was flying the girls all said they were happy for us. After school Dimitri picked me up from class and then took me home when we got home he said he wanted us to tell his mom. His family was so happy with the news. Then he went to go ask permission of my parents. "Finally you decided to act on your feeling my boy." my father said s he gave Dimitri a hug. "You knew but how?" "rose honey we all have noticed the way you both look at each other we just thought it was matter of time before you two noticed also." my mother said as she came and hugged Dmitri and I. Dimitri and I just spend the day out n the back yard playing with our dogs and just hugging and kissing each other I was so happy to be with him. It was the best day of my life**

**DPOV**

**During lunch I didn't want to be near rose just to have her reject me again I would give her time and space, so instead I went to the playground were we became friends I laid down and just reminisced on our time together. After I while I hear Roza scream my name then I felt her cradle my head against her chest it felt good to have her hug me. She thought something bad had happen to me I held her as she cried and then she told me that she loved me I felt like dancing and singing I was so ecstatic . Then she told me that she would give me a chance that she would be my girlfriend she gave a kiss filled with love and passion I responded the same way. We told our parents the great news and just spend the rest of the day together loving the presence of one another this is how I wanted the rest of my life to be Roza and me.**

_**thank for reading please review I need as much help as I can get **_

_**Poor Dimka right so I brought them together**_

_**Please review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**Review **_

_**Thank you**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it has taken me this long to update but I have been business between colleges and remodeling my house it's been hectic. Thanks to everyone that has been keeping up with my story. Okay so this chapter will be mostly fluff with D&R. please review tell me what you guys think. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to Richelle Mead._

~~~~~~~_ R _©_ D _~~~~~~

RPOV

I woke up early to get ready for school. As I was finishing getting ready I got a text from MY BOYFRIEND (how good does that sound) he told me that we were leaving a little early so we could eat breakfast before school. I was wearing a white ruffle white mid-thigh skirt that had a black waist belt and a white off the shoulder shirt that had LOVE on the front and some black ballerina flats. I did a natural wave to my hair and applied mascara and eye liner. I Heard Dimitri start his car so I grabbed my bags and went to meet him. He hadn't heard me coming so I snuck behind him he was standing near his car door facing his house way from me. I hugged him from behind; he jumped when he felt my arms around his waist. "Oh God you scared me. You look beautiful. How are you MY GIRLFRIEND." he said turning around to give me my morning kiss. "I'm good how did you sleep?" he smiled at me and gave me another chaste kiss. "I had the best sleep I have ever had I dream with the most beautiful girl in the world she had this body to die for and these eyes you could drown in, a smile that lights up the day, but the best thing was her hair it was like silk so beautiful, she was just beautiful." he told me hugging me to his chest "you better be describing me" I said pulling away from his embrace and slapping him on his muscular chest. "But of course who else has a beauty that can even compare to yours" he said kissing the crown of my head. We stood there for another minute before we hoped into his car and drove. "So where are we going for breakfast?" "Well I know how much my girlfriend loves doughnuts so we are going to Krispy Kreme." he informed me reaching out for my hand while he drove. We ate breakfast and then headed for school we still had time so we didn't hurry. When we got to school it was no surprise to people we have always arrived together. When I stepped out I got stares from the guys I saw a little jealousy in Dimitri's eyes. He grabbed my waist and put me between him and his car then gave me a passionate and love filled kissed, I melted into the kiss throwing my arms around his neck and threaded my finger into his gorgeous hair. I heard gasps and groans coming from our audience. He pulled away and put his forehead against mine trying to catch his breath "just letting them know that you are taken, your with me my Roza only mine I love you." "I love you to comrade" I said pecking him on the lips. "Oh god I thought you had forgotten that name" he groaned "never!" he chuckled then hugged me to his side and we entered school we went to our locker were lissa Vika and Jill were waiting. We exchanged our hi's, the girls all had smiles plastered on their faces especially Vika. "I guess you girls want time alone?" Dimitri said letting go of my waist. The girls just gave sheepish smiles. Dimitri put his stuff in his locker, gave me a quick kiss and then left to class. I was putting my stuff in my locker ignoring the pleading looks I was getting from my friends. "Okay since no one ask I will, how did it happen yester day you just told us that you guys were finally going out but there wasn't enough info spill even my own brother wouldn't tell me he said that you would so spill." the first bell rang "saved my the bell, ill tell you guys at lunch okay I have to go to class were my Boyfriend is waiting for me." I said closing my locker heading to my first class where I sat next to Dimitri who just smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Dimitri just walk to the rest of our classes together holding hand him getting stares from many guys and me getting glares from girls. Dimitri would just laugh and hug me closer to him. Lunch time came around (I think we should get two lunch periods but that's just me) I met up with the girls at my locker they were all there. I put my stuff away and went into my story. "okay so you guys know how Vika had told me he wasn't eating and stuff well yesterday after she told me that I went looking for Dimitri and I fund him on the floor in the elementary playground. So the first thing that came to my mind was that something had happen for him to be laying on the ground so I ran to were he was and I hugged his body to mine trying to wake him up." "OMG what was wrong with him" said Vika with worry in her eyes. "Let me continue so when I hugged him to me he got startled when he saw me crying and told me he was just resting that he didn't mean to scare me so since I was crying he hugged me to him and I just cried for a while thinking if something had happened it would have been my fault then I just I don't know I told him I loved him and he told me he loved me and we just kissed and then I told him that I would be his girlfriend, so yeah that's what happened more or less." I finished as we were getting closer to the cafeteria. "aaww that is so romantic, isn't it so cool how we are all dating some one from the gang Mia with Eddie, Lissa with Christian, Rose and Dimitri, Mason and me." said Jill "yeah now we just need to find someone for Vika, Andre, and Adrian." said Lissa . We arrived at the cafeteria grabbed our lunches ant sat down, I had just opened my soda when I smelled him, his intoxicating aftershave, not a second later I felt his arms go around my waist. "Hey babe" he said kissing my cheek. "Hi" I said as I moved over so he could sit next to mine. We all just sat down and ate our lunch. "Hey you guys you want to watch a movie tonight" I said as I finished eating. We all agreed that tonight we would watch a movie and tomorrow we would go fight with paint balloons (the same as paintball but with water balloons instead up paint guns). We walked back to our classes and just continued our day. When the final bell rang I went to wait for Dimitri at our lockers, Vika was already waiting and a minute later Dimitri arrived then we went home. I changed into some jeans and went to tell my parents that the gang was coming over to watch a movie they said it was okay and that they would eat in their room, they gave me money for pizza and drinks. I went and got the living room ready I brought out my bean bags and a couple of fleece blankets. The first people to arrive were of course Dimitri and Vika. "Come on in you guys" I said as I got a couple of disposable cups. Dimitri cam and helped me while Vika just sat around in the next 10 minutes all of our friends arrived. I was surprised to see Tasha come in holding Adrian's hand I would have to ask later the pizza arrived later and we just sat and watched our movie. Unlike last time I got to snuggle with Dimitri. He had his arm around my shoulders playing with my hair I knew how much he liked it. Slowly everyone left and then it was just me and Dimitri we just sat and watched another movie that was playing on Starz on demand Prince of Persia. I was rubbing circles on Dimitri hand while he hugged me closer to him and gave me kisses. We weren't really paying attention to the movie don't get me wrong it's a good movie just that we had already seen it. We pulled away from out passionate kiss and I snuggled closer to his chest. "Roza you have no idea how happy you have made me by agreeing to be my girlfriend." "Yes because you have made me just as happy." He went home after a couple of minutes and I went to sleep we were leaving around 2 tomorrow.

**DPOV**

I was waiting for the car to get started so that I could call my Roza to go to school, when I felt someone hug me from behind jumped I was distracted thinking if I should take Roza to Krispy Kreme or to IHOP I decided on krispy kreme knowing how much she love doughnuts. I turn around and saw my beautiful Roza she was wearing this short skirt and a shirt that was fell off her shoulder how in the world did I get so lucky to get her I will never know. "Oh God you scared me. You look beautiful. How are you MY GIRLFRIEND?" I said giving her a kiss "I'm good how did you sleep?" I smiled at her and gave her another kiss I will never get tired of doing that "I had the best sleep I have ever had, I dreamed with the most beautiful girl in the world she had this body to die for and these eyes you could drown in, a smile that lights up the day, but the best thing was her hair it was like silk so beautiful, she was just so beautiful." I said hugging her to my chest. "You better be describing me." she told me playfully slapping my chest. "But of course who else has a beauty that can even compare to yours" I told her hugging her again and giving her a kiss on the crown of her head. We went to go eat breakfast and it felt so good to finally be able to hold her hand while I drive. When we arrived at school people were use to seeing us together so they didn't really think any of it but then I saw how the guys were looking at my girlfriend and I wanted them to know she was mine that she loved me and that didn't have a chance. So I put her against the car and in between me and I gave her a love filled kiss after a while pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers to catch my breath "just letting them know that you are taken, your with me my Roza. Only mine, I love you." "I love you too comrade." she told me I thought she had forgotten about that she has been calling me that since we learned about it in our history class in middle school. We went into the school with the girls glaring at my Roza and boys glaring at me, ha she is my girlfriend. The girls were waiting for Roza when we got to the lockers I knew they wanted to talk to her so I left them alone to talk about Roza and me I already know because vika wouldn't stop bothering me about t yesterday when we told them the good news. I went to class and just waited for Rose. The day went on and it was regular day we decided to watch a movie at rose's house. After school I took Roza home and then got ready for the movie night. Vika and I were the first to arrive I helped Rose get things ready and then our friends arrived. This time I got to cuddle with Roza I had my arm around her hugging her to me it felt so natural to have her next to me like if we were meant to be together. I played with her hair that I love so much while she played with my fingers. After everyone left I stayed behind to help Roza clean and then we watched prince of Persia. I hugged Roza more to me and we just kissed and kissed. Then I went home to go to sleep we were going to have a long ay tomorrow.

_Okay there you have it I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow night _

_Once again sorry for not updating sooner I will try my best to update every night _

_Please keep reading and please pretty please review I know Dimitri would love it if you guys told me what you think and want to happen _

_Review_

_-love _

_Okay so how you all know Fanfiction was having technical problems yesterday and wasn't letting people log in so yeah_


	9. Chapter 9

_I know it had been long since I last updated and I am sorry._

_I have not been getting as many reviews as I would have liked, don't know if it's because people don't like it, so maybe I will cut this story short._

_Also I wrote another story (well it's just an alternative ending to another story) for Prince of Persia_

_Please read it the original FF was called Garden by whenjenn so you might want to red that one first._

I felt someone shaking my shoulder "Rose honey wake up." it was my mom "Just five more minutes' mom please." I whined turning over. "No sweetie remember you're going to go play paint ball, and you need to take the dogs for their run." "Fine, what's for breakfast?" "Dad made some waffles, come on hurry up we also have some news for you." I got up washed my teeth and went down stairs. Both my parents were at the kitchen table already. I served my self some waffles, bacon, and fruit. My parents were already eating. "So what did you guys want to tell me?" I asked as I shoved food into my mouth. "Well Rose your mom is pregnant, you're going to have a baby brother or sister." my dad said trying to be careful my mom was looking at me waiting for my reaction. I had a scowl on my face. "Look rose honey just because we are having another baby does not mean we is going to love you any less." my mom was trying to get close to me I just stepped away. My mom had tears in her eyes "please rose baby understand." "I'm just playing mom I'm happy I hope it's a girl but I understand if dad wants a boy" I said giving my mom a hug "we love you, no matter how many kids we have you will always be our little miracle our princess." my dad said and hugging me and my mom. "Well then mom you have to rest and eat healthy and exercises that way you won't get those ugly stretch marks. So let's start with the eating healthy. I'll eat your waffles you can eat the fruit" I said sitting back down to eat and reaching for my mom's food. "real funny Rosemarie, but I'll eat my own food." my mom said pulling her plate back in front of her. "How about we all go together and walk the dogs?"

We all went to walk our dogs. When we came back I took a shower and then got ready to go with the gang. I was putting on my shoes when someone covered my eyes. Of course I knew it was Dimitri without even turning around. "Guess who" Dimitri said faking a low voice. "Oh Orlando, I would recognize you anywhere." I said in a flirty voice. Dimitri took his hands off of my eyes and came to stand in front of me pulling me up and holding me by the waist. "Who is this Orlando" Dimitri had a jealous tone to his voice. "Ooh it's you Dimitri I thought you were Orlando." I said trying to get out of his arms. "Who is Orlando Roza I thought you were in love with me?" I couldn't take it any more I started laughing Dimitri was looking at me. "Oh Dimitri, I do love you, I was just playing with you." "Who is this Orlando?" Dimitri said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Orlando bloom" "Roza don't play with me like that I might just have to go and hurt that guy." Dimitri leaned down and captured my lips with his. "Do you know how jealous I would get when we were younger and you would drool over his pictures" Dimitri sat down with me on his legs. His arms were hugging me to his chest his chin on my shoulder. "You did, well you never made a move on me, and we could have been together a long time ago if you had." I told him playfully while I interlaced our fingers. "I always thought you would turn me down. You were so beautiful and I was just me." "No Dimitri I have loved you for a long time and I will love you for the rest of my life." we kissed and then went out and waited for everyone to arrive we were waiting for everyone near his car. Dimitri was kissing me with so much love when all of a sudden we saw this big flash we turned and saw Dimitri's family. Olena had a camera in hand and everyone was grinning. "You guys are the cutest couple ever." Olena said going back in the house Viktoria got inside the car and slowly everyone got there.

When we got to the place where we were going to play paintball with balloons the guy that rented the equipment was checking me out. "Hi how can I help you?" Dimitri notice the way he was looking at me and made his way over to where I was. "Ooh there's about to be a fight." I heard Adrian tell Christian, they were making bets. Dimitri came up to me and hugged me to him and then turned to the equipment guy. "Yes we would like 480 balloons." [Each person gets 40 balloons] "Sure thing" the guy said leaving but gave me a wink. Dimitri saw and I felt him tense up, I hugged him and rubbed his arms. "Let it go Dimitri" I said kissing his neck. The guy came back and gave everyone there own bags (they were like messenger bags) Dimitri of course snatched his away; the guy didn't even look phased. The guy gave me mine last "here you go beautiful, if there is anything you need anything, just come to me my name is Orlando." oh great his name just had to be Orlando. Dimitri's balled his fist he got stiff once again. This was not going to end well "well _Orlando_ **my **girlfriend does not need your help okay" Dimitri said stepping in front of me. "Well just in case she needs anything she can come to me" Orlando said turning to me and then he winked. Dimitri stepped up to his face "will you stop looking at her as if you were going to eat her." Orlando didn't even look at Dimitri as Dimitri talked. He just kept starring at me I saw Dimitri's hand start to rise so I stepped in between them and placed my hands on Dimitri's chest. "Okay you guys that is enough okay lets go play. Look Orlando thank you for offering your help, but I don't like you antagonizing my boyfriend okay." I kept one hand on Dimitri's chest while the other one hugged him around his waist. I started to push him towards the field but he stopped me and hugged me then he kissed me I melted into the kiss and put my fingers in his hair. We separated and he hugged me then I pulled him outside. Once outside the guys were all laughing and making jokes while I tried to calm Dimka down. The girls were a bit shaken up thinking there might have been a fight. "Dimitri you can't go around getting into problems because a guy is looking at me." Dimitri looked down reminding me of how he would look when his mom would punish him for something. "I know Roza but I can't help it, I feel threaten by any guy who looks at you what if one day you leave me." I hugged him "Dimka I will never want another guy. You're my guy, my love okay" I kissed his neck then his jaw and then his lips. Everyone had given us some privacy. "Roza I could never live without you. When we get older we are going to get married and we are going to have all the kids we can and I will love you and make you the happiest women alive." I looked up at his eyes and gave him my man eating smile. "You really want to marry me?" he kissed my neck near my ear. "All I have ever wanted is to be married to you. I want to give you a family Roza I want to love you." we kissed for a little and then we went to catch up with the others. "Is everything all right in paradise?" asked Andre "Yes" Dimitri said kissing the crown of my head. "Okay this is how it will be the girls vs. the guys, Girls get the colors orange and yellow boys get green and blue." said Vika. "At the end we will try to count the hits. Loser buys the winner food." we all split and then we hid. I got hit 10 times and so far I have scored 23 hits, I only have 6 more balloons. I have not been able to hit Dimitri though.

Now I only have one more balloon and it is my last shot to get Dimitri. I know he is hiding behind a pile of hey. He sees me and he starts to throw balloons at me luckily he misses I think he has also ran out of Balloons. I chase him and then take a different way I go around the coop like thing and hide inside I know Dimitri will come in here. He walks in and is hiding behind a barrel I jump up from my spot, he turns around just when I smash the balloon with the top of his head (not hard enough to hurt him) he lands on top of some hay with me on top and then we lean in and kiss. After some time we pull away to breath. "We have to head back. It's getting late, come on." I give him my hand and we walk out. Lucky for us the girls won. We take off our shoes and set towels all over the seats of the cars. When we arrive home I notice my parents aren't home so I go ask Olena if she knows were they're at. I find my parents and the Belikov family in their back yard hanging out. "Rose honey go wash up and then come over here to eat." I take a shower and then go over to Dimitri's house. When I get there the Belikov family is there and there's already a plate for me. Dimitri had his hand on my leg while I ate. "Hey aunty Roza if you're my uncle Dimka's girlfriend then does that mean now you're my aunt even more?" Paul said as he ate his food "Yes Paul she is your aunt even more now" Said Dimitri. Everyone just laughed. "Kiz you know how your mom is pregnant right. Well we have decided that we are going to go for a little vacation so she can relax. And we wanted to know if you want to go with us or if you want to stay?" asked my dad. I felt Dimitri stiffen at my side his hand getting just a bit tighter on my leg. He was nervous that I would go on vacation with hem. "I would like to go with you." I saw the sad look on Dimitri's face as soon as the words left my mouth. "But we just entered school and I don't want to leave Dimitri alone for too long so I think I will stay. Maybe during winter break we can all go on vacation to Russia?" Dimitri had what I call a shit eating smile on his face. I laced my finger with his. "We thought so now were do you want to stay?" My dad asked eyeing Dimitri "well if its okay I can stay with Vika." "With me? Or with Dimitri?" vika mumbled though I think everyone heard. "Of course you can stay with us. As long as Dimka behaves." Olena said how embarrassing "Mom!" Dimitri said turning red. "When will you leave?" I asked trying to change the subject. "The day after tomorrow. We have everything ready we will be going to Cabo." "OMG! Rose you should totally go and take me with you, I mean it is Cabo vs. my brother, Cabo definitely wins." Said Vika trying to take a seat between me and Dimitri. "Sorry Vika but maybe some other time, I just got with your brother." "Yeah besides Roza prefers to be with me, right babe?" Dimitri moved and pushed Vika to the side while he hugged me. We just talked about the baby.

Monday morning my parents were saying bye to me telling me I should behave. "Rose we are going to be checking on you daily, we left keys for the house with Olena. After school you have to come and get the dogs they will be staying with you at Olena's, your going to have to walk them." mom was going around the house like crazy checking she wasn't forgetting anything while I got ready for school. "Kiz I want you to behave okay no sneaking around with Dimitri." "Dad!" they left and then I went to school. School was normal, then we went home and I got some of my stuff got the dogs stuff and went to the Belikov's. "Mama why doesn't rose stay with me?" your asking for it Dimitri. "Dimka rose is a young lady you can not sleep together, god knows what would happen." "It's okay I can sleep with Vika." "Of course not Roza we have a guest room for you." I got settled in and then we ate. After dinner Dimitri and I sat down in his room and we were watching a movie. Dimitri had his arm on my waist, while I had a hand on his chest and the other one was laced with his free one. Slowly I was falling asleep. "Babe, Babe wake up, come on lets go to bed." Dimitri was trying to wake me up. "No, let me sleep." Dimitri seemed to figure out that willingly I was not going to get up so he carried me to my room. He tucked me in and gave me a kiss. "Good night my love, I love you Roza." was the last thing I heard before blackness overcame me.

_Okay so there it is I know it short but I'm kind of having writers block _

_Please review._

_Tell me what you think should happened._

_And please read my other story for prince of Persia._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay I am so sorry for not updating soon I have been dealing with finales and all school stuff, but thankfully, this spring term is over so hopefully I will have more time to update. Please review I am trying to get at least four reviews per chapter. I own nothing no copy right in fragment intended._

A month later.

I woke up today was Saturday my parents got here today. I took a shower and headed down stairs where everyone was at I sat down next to Dimitri as we ate breakfast. After breakfast, Dimitri helped me get my stuff to take them over to my house. "I'm Going to miss you" Dimitri said as he hugged me we had finished taking my stuff back to my house. "Comrade I live next door." I said as I kissed his nose "yeah but it's not going to be the same here you would fall asleep in my arms." he said as he played with my hair, I laughed at his pout. "Well then I promise that I will try to sleep over." I said as I kissed his lips. We got up, I went to thank Olena for letting me stay here. Dimitri and I let my dog run free in my house then we went to the living room to watch TV while my parents got home.

"Hello Rose, sweetie are you here?" it was my mom I got up from the couch and rushed to the front door. "Wow mom you're big, I missed you guys." I said while Dimitri and I helped my dad with their luggage. We carried in their entire luggage and then we sat in the living room. "So how was your vacation?" Dimitri asked as he interlaced our fingers and set them on his lap. "Relaxing" said my mom she had a glow. We talked about what they did and told us that my mom had and ultrasound scheduled tomorrow. We ate at Olena's and then my parents went to sleep, while Dimitri and I stayed outside by my pool. I had my feet in the water as Dimitri hugged me to him we talked about school and about how we wanted our future to be. After a while, Dimitri went to his house. I went to my room changed then told my parents goodnight, when I walked into my room texted Dimitri good night and fell asleep.

I woke up to my annoying alarm. I went down stairs ate breakfast and then went to get ready to go with my parents to the doctor's. I walked out to the living room were my parents were waiting for me. We were waiting for the nurse to do the ultrasound on my mom. She squirted that gel thingy and then started moving the wand around the doctor had a weird face and she left quickly, I started to worry and by the look on my parents face, they were getting worried also. I went over to hold my moms hand. The nurse came back in and then she started to move the wand around. "What is it nurse? Is there something wrong?" asked my dad my mom was starting to get tears in her eyes. "No, you don't need to worry it's just is this your first visit to the doctors for your pregnancy?" "Yes" we all answered "Okay, well congrats it seems you are pregnant with twins." we squealed okay my mom and I squealed. We got copies and we headed home. When we got home I ran to show the Belikov's my parents were laughing walking slowly behind me. I walked and showed everyone. My parents invited everyone to our house so we could celebrate. Dimitri and I went to go but the stuff we were going to nee. We bought meat for burger bread etc. we got home and Dimitri helped us set up. Every one arrived, but who I did not expect was my aunt Alberta she is my mom's sister. We all celebrated, the girls were off to the side we were swinging ourselves on some of the swings we had. When I was little my dad put up one swing for me but then he bought four porch swings. Dimitri came up behind me and started to push me. "So does anyone have an idea about what they are going to wear to the Halloween dance?" asked vika everyone was saying what they were planning on dressing up as. "And you Rose, what are you going to dress up as?" "Well I don't know. I still don't have a date for the dance." Everyone was giving me weird looks. Dimitri immediately stopped the swing and came to kneel in front of me. "Rose what do you men you don't have a dance? What about my brother?" asked Vika always meddling. "Yeah Roza what about me?" asked Dimitri grabbing hold of my hands "Well Vika and Dimka the thing is that Dimitri has not asked me to the dance." I said, I was teasing Dimitri. All the girls and the guys were laughing. "Well then we are going to have to fix that" Dimitri stood up and then went to go get a flower he kneeled in front of me "Rosemarie Hathaway will you do me the honor of being my date to the Halloween dance?" "Yes" I said as I got up and made Dimitri sit on the swing while I sat on his lap. We joked and played.

So to day was Sunday we were going to go shopping for our costumes. Lissa got an angel costume, Chris got a guys devil costume, Mia got a little mermaid costume, Eddie got a sailors costume. Tasha got a firefighter costume, Adrian got a scare face costume, and Vika got a wonder woman costume. Andre got a superman costume, Jill got a girl pirate costume, Mason got a guy pirate costume, Dimitri got a cowboy costume, and I got a belly dancer costume. We ate and then we left home. "Babe i'm going to go with the girls for a while if you want to go with the guys Okay." I gave him a kiss; we waited for the guys to leave they left to Andre's and so all the girls and I went to go talk to Olean. "Hey Olena were here." I called out as everyone took seats in the kitchen. "Hey okay Karolina and Sonya are on their way. You girls want something to drink?" we all got sodas and then Karo and Sony got there. "Okay so what should we do for Dimitri's birthday its in two weeks." we started planning his surprise birthday party. Since dimity's birthday falls on a Friday, we were going to tell him his party was going to be celebrated on a Saturday but really, we were going to celebrate it on his actual birthday. I texted the guys the verdict and told them not to tell Dimka.

Today was Friday and we were all getting ready for the Dance. I had just gotten home from school and I just got out of the shower I have a little over an hour to get ready. I did my hair with natural waves; I did a smoky eye using gold since my costume was blue and gold. I put on my costume and then headed down stairs where Dimitri and my parents were waiting for me. When I reached the bottom step every ones eyes were on me Dimitri was practically fucking me with his eyes, as soon as my dad saw the look on Dimitri's eyes her dad got mad. "Dimitri I don't appreciate you looking t my daughter that way." Dimitri averted his gaze from me "Sorry Abe" "Rose honey you look really pretty" mo said as her camera flashed. "Dimitri stand next to her so I can take a picture" Dimitri came to stand next to me as my mother took pictures of us. After a couple of minutes of pictures, we left. "Roza you look wow I have no words." I took Dimitri's hand in mine as we drove off. We arrived at the dance and all of our friends were waiting for us. Dimitri and I said hi to everyone and then we walked into the dance. We got to tables and we sat down the dance were barely getting started. "Hey Babe you want something to drink?" Dimitri said as he brushed my hair to the side "Yeah thanks" the guys got up and left us girls to talk. We dance and had fun all night. Dimitri and I danced our first dance as a "couple" and the song that happen to play was the song that we use to dance to when we were little it was Hanging by a Moment by life house. Officially it was our song although there were a lot that we considered our song but since we were little one time we were all in the Dragomir's back yard and Sonya had started to put music on, I was only 7 and Dimitri was 8 when the song came on Dimitri took me out to dance. When the song came on at the dance Dimitri immediately reached for my hand and took me out to dance.

During the dance we all danced had fun they had delicious little snacks and o course being me I had to get some. The dance ended at 11, so we got out of there and we went to get some food we went to eat at Wing stop. We were waiting for our orders, Dimitri and the guys went to get our jackets from the cars the only guys that stayed were Andre, Mason and Eddie. I was sitting in a table with lissa and Tasha, suddenly this three guys came up to us and started getting al touchy with us, alcohol and drug radiated off of them. First, we were trying to be nice but they would not leave us alone. Of course, Tasha and I could handle ourselves. Andre straight away got the creep that was on his sister the rest of the girls huddled to the corner. The guys came and started to help us, I noticed that Andre had left. The guy that I was fighting suddenly grabbed my arms and twisted them behind me. Ooouuch that really hurt, all of a sudden, I heard a cracking sound and then my hands were released. When I turned around, I saw Dimitri and Adrian beating the shit out of the guys that were assaulting us. The third guy was already on the floor knocked unconscious. "Dimitri Stop please stop your going to kill him." the guy was already on the floor but Dimitri would not stop. "No, he tried to take advantage of you Roza" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off. The guys quickly came and helped me they yanked Dimitri off of the guy. I quickly rushed in front of him and grabbed his face making him look at me. "Dimka, look at me love look at me I'm okay. You taught me how to protect my self, calmed down please do it for me calm down. I love you" the last part I murmured it before I kissed him. At first, he did not respond but then I felt him relax. The guys seemed to notice and let him go he wrapped his arms around me trying to get me as close as possible. It was his way of making sure I was okay. He pulled away from the kiss and quickly raked his eyes all over trying to make sure I was okay. "Roza are you sure your okay he didn't hurt you. I swear I will kill him if he hurt you." "Dimka calm down, I'm okay." The workers from the restaurant came over and made sure we were okay. "We are sorry but we are going to have to call the cops. Don't worry we will testify and tell them what they did." They called the cops while we called our parents. In a hurry all of our parents were there, we told them what happened and the cops took pictures of the bruises we had took our statement and then they took the guys away they said we could go home. My parents were trying to get me to go with them in the car but I convinced them to let me go with Dimitri they agreed and I rode with Dimitri the entire ride I held onto one of his hands while my other hand caressed his face or his knee. When we got home, both my parents and Dimitri's were still outside. Dimitri came and open the door for me; he then wrapped his arms around me. "Dimitri thank you for defending our daughter." my dad said as my mom came and hugged me with one hand still in Dimitri's hold. "You have nothing to thank Abe. I love Roza with all my heart I would give up my life to keep her safe." Dimitri once again took me into his arms kissing my head. I noticed Dimitri was still a bit shaken up "umm mom, dad, Olena I uuh was wondering if maybe Dimitri and I could sleep together in his house or in ours it doesn't matter we will behave its just, Dimitri is till a bit uneasy and I'm still a little bit shaken up. Please, I promise we won't try anything and we will even leave the door open." I pleaded; Dimitri had a hopeful look in his eyes. My dad was not at all convinced but he gave in. "okay but the door stays open okay and you guys will sleep in our house." my dad said Dimitri said thanks and then we headed to his room to get some of his things. We walked back to my house we stepped into my room Dimitri went into the bathroom to change and then I went to change. We said goodnight to my parents and then went back to my room. Dimitri was on his back and I was curled up on his side. "Dimitri do you feel better?" I asked as I drew patterns on his chest. Dimitri sighed, kissed the crown of my head as he ran his hands across my arms, and ran one through my hair. "Roza when Andre came to get us and told us that some guys were trying to touch you I swear I uggh I wanted to kill them, I was so scarred that they might hurt you. Roza if anything ever happened to you I would not forgive my self. Roza I can not live without you" I silenced him with my lips. "Thank you so much and I wouldn't be able to live without you either, I love you Dimitri so much" we kissed again and the kiss was getting a bit heated and then Dimitri was hovering over me. "God Roza I love you but we promised." Dimitri laid back down and then we said our goodnights and I had the best sleep I have ever had. Sleeping in the arms of the man I love was the best thing ever I wish we could always go to sleep like this in each others embrace.

_**Okay I know not that long but I did the best I could. If any of you want to see the costumes just tell me and I will post them on the link that is on my profile.**_

_**Please review; tell me what you think.**_

_**A few questions:**_

_**When do you want Rose and Dimitri to make love for his birthday, Christmas, Her Birthday, When?**_

_**Also, if you have any good songs that describe roses and Dimitri's love please send me your ideas. Thanks**_

_**Read and Review**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _

_I own nothing everything to its rightful owners._

_Enjoy!_

Today it's Dimitri's Birthday, so I made sure my alarm was set earlier so I could wake him up. Olena was going to prepare breakfast and I was going to eat over at their house. I woke up and put on my school clothes, but I didn't put my make up on yet I was going to come back and finish getting ready then go over and eat. I got some confetti and silly string then headed over to Dimitri's house.

I got there to through the back door; Vika and Olena were already waiting for me. A minute later Karo and Sonya appeared with their families. We all headed up stairs to Dimitri room. Everyone had either confetti or silly string (which Paul was excited about). Olean held a red velvet cupcake with one candle on it. We all surrounded his bed.

"Okay so how are we going to wake him up" I whispered, Paul was trying real hard not to burst out laughing.

"I think Rose should wake him up" said Vika I instantly turned red.

"How about we sing happy birthday" I said while bumping into Viktoria

"1, 2, 3, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Dimka, Happy birthday to you!" we all sang. By the second happy birthday Dimitri's eyes fluttered. He then Sat up, and threw the confetti and silly string at him

"Thanks everyone" he said in a groggy voice.

Everyone gave him a hug and then Olena had him blow out the candle. I sat next to him while he blew it out.

"Uncle Dimitri can I have the cup cake?" asked Paul

"No Paul it's for Dimitri's birthday" chastised Karo.

"It's okay you can eat it Paul."

"Thanks uncle Dimka." Pau sat down on the bed and ate the cup cake while we laughed. "Okay I'm going to get ready for school, happy birthday bro." Vika gave Dimitri a hug and then left to her Room.

Everyone soon left to get ready for school work whatever. I waited till everyone left.

"Happy Birthday Dimitri" I said as I gave him a hug.

"I have to get ready for school but I'll be back for breakfast." he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on the bed

"You know what would have been a good way to wake me up on my birthday?" he asked as he kissed me

"No I don't Dimitri what would have been a good way to wake you up?"

"Like this" and then he kissed me from my collar bone all the way to my mouth.

"Yeah maybe but then I don't think our parents would have liked that. Babe I really have to get changed."

I went home got ready and I opened my curtains up all the way I had mad a banner that read 'happy birthday Dimitri' and I hung it on the window so when Dimitri would look over here he would see it. I had gotten Dimitri 18 gift since he was turning 18, I was going to give Dimitri his gifts threw out the day. When I was finished I went to eat at Dimitri's, he said thank you for the banner. The first gift was in his car, I had set it in his car last night. When we arrived to his car he opens the doors while I got into the passenger seat. He opened his door and his face showed pure shock.

In his car seat there was a small boxed wrapped up. He checked the box and he read it was from me.

"Roza what is this?""Your birthday present." I said buckling up. He unwrapped the box and opened it up he pulled out the digital picture frame.

"Turn it on" I said he turned it on and a slide of picture of him and I came on, there were also pictures of his family and friends. I had put a couple of his favorite songs as the background music.

"Wow Roza, I Love you Roza this is the best gift ever it shows just how much you know and love Me." he leaned in and gave me a quick peck and hug. We drove to school and as we walked to our lockers some of his friends came over and congratulated him.

His second gift was in his locker. He opened up his locker and found another gift with my name on it.

"Another one Roza what is it?"

"Open it up and see." he unwrapped the gift and pulled out two bottles of his (and my) favorite after shave. He just laughed knowing how much I loved it. The rest of the school day went by the same. With the help of our friends I put gifts in every class during break and lunch I located another two gifts in his locker. After school I put another gift in his locker and another gift in his car, so there goes 12 gifts already:

1. Digital picture frame

2. after shave

3. Personalized wallet

4. Set of 5 personalized boxers (That had a rose sowed on it)

5. Wood watch

6. Glowing hammock

7. His Favorite western movie set.

8. Couple CD's with our songs and some of his favorite songs.

9. Some video games he has been wanting.

10. New duster.

11. New work out clothes.

12. Portrait of me when I was little doing the see no evil, hear no evil. Speak no evil.

So I told Olena that I would distract him for about an hour and then I would take him home.

After school I waited for Dimitri by his car. Two minutes later he showed up. He opened up the car he totally loved the portrait.

"Roza I love that picture, thanks but I don't think I can fit more presents into my car."

"I haven't given you anything big just the hammock but that can be folded." I said as I helped him rearrange all his gifts he had came and put them all away as he got them.

"How were you able to give me all these gifts you weren't in all my classes?"

"With the help of our friends, no come on you still have more presents to find." I got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"What are you doing I'm driving."

"No I am because you don't know where we are going." reluctantly he got in and I drove him to one of the cabins we had.

The cabins that we have are near a lake about five minutes away from our houses. Now we have a few cabins out here and by we I mean Mazur's, Dragomir's, Belikov's, and Ozera's. after about five minutes we got to the cabin.

"Roza what are we doing here?"

"I told you comrade we're here so I can give you your birthday present." I took out the keys and opened up the door.

"Wow we haven't been here in some time we should come after the winter."

"Yeah we should come on lets go sit down." I led him over to one of the couches. I sat Dimitri down and I curled up next to him.

"Now Dimitri there are four more gifts in this cabin you just have to try to find them." he got up and started looking I would help him by saying if was getting colder or warmer. After about 30 minutes he found them all:

1. One of those western belts with a D on it and some roses on it.

2. Cube puzzle game thing but with 6 the picture Olena took of us in his car.

3. St. Basil's snow globe.

4. Fog free mirror for the shower (for when he shaves)

He thanked me for his presents but I still had not gotten the phone call from Olena.

"Babe I thought we were here so that you could give me my present?" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"and I did, what you don't want to spend some alone time with your girlfriend?" I said as I as I played with the hairs on his arm. He laughed and hugged me tighter to him.

"Of course I want to spend time with you, but I'm also hungry."

"Well do you want to go somewhere to we could go eat pizza but lets just lay here for a bit." he sighed and then he scooted down so he was laying down and I laid down next to him well more like on top couches are only so wide.

"This right here is how I wish we could spend the rest of our lives. Just you and me, Roza I can't wait until we are old enough to live together. Then I will have you all to my self."

"Babe you already have me I'm just yours no on else can say they have me for a girlfriend."

"Yes but it would be better if I could say you're my wife. You see if I say girlfriend then guys might think maybe we'll brake up and that they have a chance and if I say wife then they will be like dam! I have No chance."

"Well they can think that maybe we can get a divorce." now I was just teasing him and by the look on his face he wasn't having any of that.

"Never you will never get rid of me I am yours forever just like you are mine." he lifted my chin up and gave me a deep passionate kiss filled with so much love. I turned around so I was on top of him completely his hands immediately went to my waist his thumbs massaging my hip bone n a circular motion. I threaded my finger into his hair massaging his scalp.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter mine. I quickly gave him access and we soon both started a battle for dominance one he won but I was happy to loose. The kissing deepened and I found my self startling his waist, one of his hands stayed on my waist as the other went to my thigh.

I let out a moan as I felt his hand rise up my waist. We broke apart to breath but Dimitri's mouth never left my body. His mouth traveled from my lips up to my ear where he nibbled on my ear lobe for a little bit then he kissed his way down my neck sucking and biting I knew he would leave a mark right where my neck and shoulder united.

My hand let go of the grip they had on his hair and made their exploration down his well muscular sculpted chest. My hands reached the hem of his shirt they made their way inside of his shirt the feeling of skin to skin contact was driving me wild. As my hands made their way back up his chest they brought along the shirt resting them on his shoulders.

I kissed from his mouth down to his neck. In the direction straight down from his ear where his neck and shoulder meet I sucked and bit till I knew I had branded him as mine. He let out a groan. As I kissed from his neck back up to his mouth I quickly discarded his shirt. When his shirt was off he went back to kissing my neck I started rotating my hips in a circular motion grinding against his newly harden member.

We let out simultaneous moans and groans. He quickly got rid of my shirt and started kneading my breast threw my bra he kissed down to my breast giving me another love bite, good thing no one was going to be able to see it only him and me. Dimitri went back to kissing my moth and a new war between our tongues broke out.

As the heat started rising Dimitri flipped us over and started trailing kisses down my neck. I threaded my finger into his hair deepening the kiss even more if possible all of a sudden I started hearing my cell phone. I started reaching for it but Dimitri's hand quickly caught mine and brought it back to his chest.

"Leave it I bet it's not important." but the ringing was persistent so as he kissed I answered.

"Hello" I said out of breath.

"Hey rose honey we're ready you can bring Dimka hurry up okay. Pretend like we just told you some thing bad happen an emergency okay "

"Yeah we're on our way." I said pushing Dimitri off of me as much as I wanted to be with him it was not happening tonight. Dimitri let out a groan and not one out of arousal but out of annoyance.

"Who was it?"

"Your mom she said there I an emergence in your house hurry up! " dam I was a good actress. He hurried and put his shirt back on. We ran to his car Dimitri set off on a hurry.

"What did she tell you?" I felt bad for putting him though this but it was necessary.

"Just that hurry up." I fixed my hair and my clothes on the way also helping him with his hair.

We jumped out of his car Dimitri ran through his house screaming for his mom.

"Dimitri she's in the back!" he ran to the back yard.

"Happy Birthday Dimitri" all of our friends and family were there.

Dimitri let out a breath of relief he ran a hand through his hair and turn to look at me I smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise" I said

He just smiled and hugged me to him. Everyone came over and congratulated him.

"You couldn't have warned me Roza, god I felt for it" I just gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"it was a surprise babe beside don't tell me you didn't like it."

"yes I did but that is besides the point, thought the way in which we were spending it was a million time better." he kissed my neck., and I melted into him.

We spend the rest of the night like that eating and just having fun with the people we love. I noticed that Vika was spending a lot of time with Andre, good thing Dimitri didn't noticed.

We cut the cake and then Dimitri started to open some of the gifts I gave him my 17th gift which was a loaf of black bread made by me. He got many things clothes, shoes electronics, and many things. When he was finished opening his gifts it was time for my 18th gift.

"Son there is one more gift and this one is from us your family and from your lovely girlfriend Roza" Dimitri hugged me to him and thanked us. The guys went out to the garage for his gift; they walked out with a black motorcycle. Dimitri was left speechless he hugged his family and held my hand dragging me with him to the motorcycle. He inspected the motor cycle and then got on it; I took out my camera and took a picture of him. He took several pictures with his family and friends near the motorcycle.

"Roza come over here, give my mom the camera. Mom take a picture of Roza and me." he helped me onto the back of the motorcycle, I hugged him from behind and posed for the camera. Dimitri was really happy with his motorcycle. Guest started leaving t the end only the Belikov's and I were left in their back yard, my parents had gone to bed. We were all sitting down, Paul was asleep on his fathers lap and we were all just talking Vika was falling asleep. Slowly Karo and Sonya left, Vika went to her room, Yeva was also asleep.

"Mom go ahead imma' walk Roza to her house." Dimitri led me to my house through our back yard.

"Roza thank you so much for everything I love you gifts." I wrapped my arms around hi neck and snuggled to him.

"No problem comrade, I love you Dimitri happy birthday." he reached down and we kissed for a while then said goodnight.

_Well there it is I know it took me a while to update but I finally am getting my ideas for this story back so I will be updating more regularly. Tell me what you think_

_Please review._

_Thanks _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey okay so here is the next chapter. I am going to be skipping time in this story just so I can get to the good stuff faster. Please review, I haven't been getting many reviews I am starting to think you guys don't like the story please review even if it is just one word or smiley face. This chapter has not been edited because I thought the faster the better. Hope you enjoy it. thanks_

**Two weeks before Christmas**

**RPOV**

"Roza hurry up Olena is waiting for us!" God my mom was becoming so moody, my mom is now 4 months pregnant but she has been having some serious mood swings. Dad and I try not to contradict her although it has proven to be hard.

We were going to the Belikov's to 'go over our vacation plans', which we leave for on Friday. We have been planning for a while now but some of the adults are leaving to clean out the houses we will be using.

Together we walked over to Dimitri's house everyone was already there. Sonya, Karo (and their fams), Olena, Eric( lissa's dad), and Christian's dad leave tomorrow. Lucky for me my father has allowed Vika and Dimitri to stay with us while we leave for vacation.

Dimitri and I have been dating for almost four months and I am so happy that we are dating our parents have had 'The Talk' with us. While the grown ups sort out everything I am helping Vika and Dimitri pack all of their stuff of course they will be coming to their house when needed we only have a couple of days of school till we go on vacation.

"Okay here are the rules:

1. Do not make out in front of me

2. Do not make out in front of me and

3. Do not make out in front of me. Got it okay."

"You're just jealous of our relationship" Dimitri said while pulling me in for a kiss.

"You guys are disgusting"

"What ever Vika I'm sure that if it was you and Andre you wouldn't be complaining." I said laughing at how red she got.

"What of course not Vika you are too young to have a boyfriend." Dimitri said his protective side coming out.

"Babe she is only a year younger than me." I said as I helped Vika put her makeup In one bag.

"Yeah but still I said no and that is it." I just laughed and Vika went down stairs to take her bags.

"Okay You guys make your self at home what ever you want no need to ask. Come on lets go upstairs so you guys can get your stuff in place." My dad lead Dimitri and Vika upstairs.

"Okay Viktoria your room is next to Rose's and Dimitri yours is on the other side of Vika and away from rose's." My dad said with a happy smile on his face.

"DAD"

Today we leave for Russia. It is currently 4am and our flight is at 8am. Mom and dad are downstairs getting our dogs and the Belikov's dogs ready. I have to go and help Dimitri and Vika get breakfast ready for all of us. I was wearing some sweats and a fitted blue shirt with my ugg boots. I pulled my hair into a bun and washed my hands. Vika was getting the coffee maker started while Dimitri was making hot chocolate for me. I pulled out all the stuff to make chocolate chip pancakes.. We ate breakfast and then started to load everything onto the taxi's everyone that stayed were going to meet up at the airport we were all flying on one of my fathers business jets.

We all got into the taxi, all the luggage in one, the other with my parents and the dogs, and the last taxi with Vika, and her dog phoebe, Dimitri, and me with pooka.

We get to the airport and we see that everyone is already there. We all say our hello's and we board the plane. The grown ups are at the front talking and drinking coffee. Dimitri and I are sitting together he is currently reading one of his novels. Thankfully my ipod and laptop are fully charged. Everyone is listening to music or falling sleep. I put my head phones on and lean into Dimitri's arms to fall asleep, Dimitri wraps his arm around me and covers me with my fleece blanket I am soon asleep.

I wake up to Dimitri kissing my neck.

"Babe wake up we only have an hour until we land." I stretch and see that my mom is now also awake (she had been sleeping in a little room the jet has it has the only bed).

"Dimitri can you get me my bag" Dimitri reaches for my bag where I have my jacket. I fold the blanket and put it away along with my ipod. I look around and see that every one is getting ready for the landing.

We land and I put on my jacket as Dimitri does to. We step out of the plane and we walk to where the taxi's waiting for us. We all climb in and we head to the house. When we were little all of our parents decided that instead of building 5 houses we would build one huge house.

Let me break down our family tree so to say. My mom has a sister Alberta (my aunt) she is Married to Tony (my uncle) and they have a son Eddie. My father has a brother Pavel but he isn't married. My dad went to school with Lissa's dad and with Dimitri's Father. My mom went to school with Lissa's mom, Olena, and with Tasha's mom .when they get to college they all meet and they sort of all kind of married within their group. Lissa's mom has a Cousin Sonya Karp and she is married to Mekaihl [ please tell me how you spell his name.] and they have baby boy (aiden). Lissa's dad is cousins with Adrian's mom. Mia's mom is cousins with Tasha's mom. Olena has a sister Oskana and she is married to Mark and they have a baby girl (Maria). And well Mason is Eddies cousin but not mine because Eddies dad ( my uncle Tony) is brothers with Masons mom. So you can sort of make the connections. In total our family consists of 40 people plus by baby brothers or sisters.

The house in total has 23 rooms plus the family rooms and kitchen and dinning room ans the basement (which is where all the games and stuff are at) it also has a pool outside and a jacussi.

The problem ws going to be that I wanted to share a room with Dimitri I hope we don't get in trouble for what we are about to do.

"Okay everyone lets go unpack so we can have lunch together.!" my dad said th grown ups all had their rooms. There are 13 master bedrooms for each parent pair except for Olena and Yeva they had their own rooms.

1. My mom and dad

2. Dragomir's

3. Ozera's

4. Adrian' s Parents (if you know the names please tell me)

5. Mia's parents ( if you know their names please tell me other wise I will make up their names.

6. Mason's parents. ( Jim and Anna)

7. My aunt Alberta's and my uncle Tony's

8. Tatiana and Ambrose's.

9. Sonya Karp and Makailh's

10. Oskana's and Mark's

uncle Pavels.

12. Olena

13. Yeva

Then there was a room for Karo and her husband Alexander

And a room for Sonya and her husband Alexei

A room for Paul and baby Aiden (sonya's and Makailhs son) and baby Maria (oskana's and Mark's daughter).

Now the reason we might get into trouble we had all planed to share room with our boy/girlfriends. Other time we would come girls would share with girls and boys with boys. But this time things were going to be a little different.

1. Dimitri and I

2. Christian and Lissa

3. Jill and Mason

4. Mia and Eddie

5. Tasha and Adrian (They got together a little after Dimka and I)

6. Vika and Andre (no they are not together yet but we hope that will change on this trip and Dimitri has no idea they are sharing rooms he would freak)

Dimitri took my luggage and his up to what would be our room. Everyone was trying to sneak away from the grown ups we knew they would find out eventually but the longer it took the better. We were going to be here for a month and 2 weeks. We started to unpack, the room we were in was my favorite it was a beautiful ivory color. When you first enter the first thing you see is this little round table with two elegant chairs. In the middle of the cealing there is a beautiful elegant looking chandelier. Then to the middle of the right side wall there a canopy bed so beautiful. On the wall across from the door there was an elegant looking vanity desk. To both sides of the bed there are night stands. To the right of the vanity desk there is a window that in the mornings lets in light, illuminating the room beautifully. The closet is to the left wall from the entrance door. The bathroom is to the right of the entrance door on the same wall. [link on my profile]

We put all of our stuff away and then I went to freshen up. When I got out of the shower Dimitri was already down in the basement with everyone playing pool. I went to go sit down with the girls who were watching TV.

In the basement there are a bunch of arcade game machines and poker tables, pool tables, fooseball, baseketball hoops, air hokey, two TV's another two TV's for video games. There are also 15 bunk beds plus ten queen size beds just incase of emergencies.

The girls were currently watching pretty little liars. We had been down there for about n hour when my aunt Alberta told us to wash our hands because food was ready.

We all washed our hands and went to get our food and sit at the table. There are to tables one for us the 'new generation' and one for the 'older generation' as my dad like to put it. Dimitri sat to my right while lissa sat to my left.

"what are we going to do when we are finished eating?" asked Jill

"Oooo I know how about we go down and get some ice cream!" Vika was practically jumping from her seat.

"Vika its below 30 degrees out there." I said as I leaned into Dimitri's side to steal his piece of black bread. He saw me and just smiled.

"I know but its Russian classic, besides we do it all the time every time we come Rose."

"I know but I just want to stay here and snuggle with Dimitri and drink my hot coco."

"Your just tired, come on lets go"

"Fine"

We finished eating and then went to go get our coats.

"you boys take good care of the girls, don't wander to far away" Olena said as we were leaving.

As soon as we stepped outside Dimitri had me wrapped up in his arms giving me all his warmth.

"it's times like these that your cowboy duster comes in handy." I whispered/teased into his ear.

"funny Roza."

We walked to a ice cream shop and we all ordered our ice cream and then we walked out side and sat on some steps. Dimitri opened up his duster ( he was wearing a sweatshirt underneath) and I snuggled into him and wrapping my self in his duster while I ate my ice cream.

Everyone was snuggling up together, except for Andre and Vika I knew that he liked her and I think the only reason he doesn't act on his feelings is because of Dimitri. Vika and Andre are currently talking they seem comfortable.

"Roza what are you looking at?" Dimitri said fixing the hood of my jacket.

"Nothing just looking at our family" he kissed my cheek and then went back to talking with Christian. Dimitri had a double vanilla ice cream and I had a strawberry ice cream, while Dimitri was talking to Christian I tried to eat Dimitri's ice cream. All I got was two licks before he pulled it to the other side.

"Roza you have your ice cream." Dimitri said laughing.

"I know but I want some of yours, what you don't want to share with your girlfriend that loves you so much and with all her heart." I said giving him a pout, I know he couldn't resists me.

"fine roza you can have some but I have to get some of yours." I fed Dimitri while he fed me. Dimitri and I were smearing our ice creams in each others faces. I licked off the ice-cream on Dimitri's face when I heard.

"Viktoria is that you? Wow I never thought I would run into you again." I turn around and I see a boy about our age he was rather good looking nothing near Dimitri but still he wasn't that bad.

"Rolan oh my gosh, how have you been" vika and Rolan were hugging each other.

"Im good how are you, what are you doing here. Wow I haven't seen you in year well besides face book." Vika scooted away from Andre and her and Rolan sat closed talking. I could see the look of jealousy on Andre's face.

"Dimitri who is he?" asked lissa trying not to laugh at her brothers face.

"he use to be our neighbor and he was good friends with Vika when we were little." he turned around to say hi to Roland and then he introduced me.

Andre threw his ice cream to the trash and then went to frown at his shoes. I know I shouldn't laugh because I know how it feels but it was funny, maybe this will get him to tell Vika how he feels for her.

Vika and Rolan talked for like thirty minutes before we told her we had to go, they exchanged phone numbers and then we went home. The entire way back home Andre had a scowl on his face just listening to his music. Vika just walked with Dimitri and I telling me stories about her and Rolan from when they were little.

When I got home I quickly took off my clothes and then dragged Dimitri to me so he could hug me.

"Roza do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?" I nodded

"Yes but let me warm up first." he tighten his arms around me and then he kissed my nose which I could feel that it was cold. After two minutes I let Dimitri go and then I went up to our room so I could get my favorite blanket. We were going to cuddle downstairs in the play room while we watched tv.

"Kids don't fall asleep yet Dinner is almost ready!" Aunt Alberta yelled at us

We watched thor and then went to eat dinner during all this time Andre would still not speak to Vika. After Diner we were getting ready to go to sleep. The girls were still down stairs trying to fool the grown ups.

"Girls do you guys know why Andre hasn't been speaking to me, we were fine ate the ice cream shop."

"Come on Vika you had to notice" Said Jill

"Yeah his face when rolan and you started to talk" said Mia

"What are you talking about."

"Vika he was jealous, his face was full of jealousy, he's jealous of rolan. Come on you had to notice he was ready to kill your friend when he hugged you."

"really, wait is that a bad thing or a good thing?"

"well good because he just showed that he likes you, and bad because you never know how his jealousy will play out." I said to her

"Well what do I do, the good thing is I'm not sharing a room with him and that I was smart enough to get my own room."

"Well let it play out for a couple of days and then see how he reacts, night ladies" I said as I headed into my room. Where Dimitri was already under the covers wearing only his flannel pj bottoms and a white t-shirt, he was watching one of the john Wayne movies I gave him for his birthday. I took out my pj's (which consisted of Dimitri's sweatshirt and a pair of his clean boxers) out and then went inside the bathroom to change. When I came out Dimitri already had bed ready for me he was scooted more towards the center with the my favorite blanket on top of our bed covers and they were slightly pulled back on my side of the bed. I climbed into bed and then fixed the blankets and snuggled into Dimitri's side my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair.

"Babe will you ever get tired of watching the same movies over and over again or are you going to make our children watch them also" I teased as I looked up to him. Secretly I love to watch them with him it was something we did often since we were little and it has become something special, something we both do.

"But of course Roza our children will also watch these movies and I will teach them to listen to 80's and country music." he said giving me a light peck on the lips.

"oh no I already feel sorry for them" he just laughed and then went back to paying attention to the movie. While I watched the movie I rubbed Dimitri's stomach while he ran his fingers through my hair, slowly I snuck my hand under his shirt and traced the lines of his well defined abs.

"Roza stop teasing it's not nice" he said as he kissed my neck.

"Comrade I'm not doing anything" I said as I kissed the part of his chest that the t-shirt didn't cover.

"Roza please it's really hard to ignore that you are wearing my boxers and sweatshirt." he slightly pulled back the covers to gaze at my body curled up to his.

"We could always you know if you wanted to" I dragged my hand under his t-shirt"

"Roza we cant; you think no one would notice, besides I want our first time to be special." he said kissing my cheek.

"Fine but I really love to feel your body no barrier, please" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"fine Roza I swear you are going to be the death of me I can never say no to you." we snuggled back together. While I rubbed his stomach, and he played with my hair I swear he will never get tired of doing that.

My eyelids were slightly closing on me, Dimitri had popped in another movie and I was still little jet lagged.

Dimitri turned off the TV and the lights and then he snuggled down into bed and tighten his arms around me tucking me in and making sure I was nice and warm. I hugged him and kept my hand under his shirt.

"Goodnight Dimitri"

"Goodnight Roza, I love you" he kissed the crown of my head.

"I love you too comrade" I kissed his chest.

I was just starting to fall asleep when the door to our room opened and then the lights came on reveling my father in our room.

"Rosemarie Mazur-Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov!"

_Okay so I left a little cliff hanger for you guys please review. Tell me what you think any thing I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I am taking math class this semester at 5 am and it is really taking its toll on me. Ill try to update faster but your reviews really are what motivate me._


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to the few people that reviewed I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxo

My father was standing in our room with a murderous look in his eyes, and my mother was standing behind him.

"What in the world are you two thinking?" I scrabbled to my knees sitting in front of Dimitri making sure my father wouldn't harm him.

"Dad please calm down so we can talk." my father noticed that I was wearing Dimitri's clothes.

"What the hell happened? why are you wearing his clothes? so help me if you dared to touch my daughter boy I will hurt you."

"Abe calm down let them talk." thank God for my mother.

"Calm down, calm down Janine do you not see that our daughter is wearing her boyfriends clothes his boxers to be exact and that they are sleeping in the same bed and you want me to calm down."

"What is all this screaming." Olena, my aunt Alberta and my uncle Pavel came into the room everyone soon noticed what was going on and they just stood at the door, except for Olena who came to stand next to my father.

"Dimitri son what have you done!"

"Mamma let me explain please."

"Explain what how you took advantage of my daughter"

"Dad we didn't…"

"No Rosemarie I trusted you."

"But dad…"

"No buts, what would give you the idea that we would be okay with this."

All of a sudden we started hearing arguing coming from the hall way. Dimitri and I got out of bed. My father was trying to walk closer to Dimitri but I stood in front of him holding onto Dimitri's arms and wrapping them around my waist.

"It seems that they weren't the only ones who decided to share rooms." said my uncle Pavel.

"Everyone downstairs now!" by this time everyone had been discovered and we were all running down the stairs. All the 'kids' were sitting down in the living room while the grown ups were pacing around the room.

"Did you guys plan this because if you did let me tell you it was pretty dumb to think that we would not notice that everyone was sharing rooms with their boyfriends." said Lissa's dad.

"But we didn't do anything" Mia tried explaining.

"Yeah like we are suppose to believe that."

"We didn't do anything, and besides you can't do anything if we decide to actually do something. If we want to have sex we will. you guys aren't always around you know we can easily hide from you guys if we wanted to, but this is suppose to be our vacation and we just wanted to sleep with the people we love." I said taking Dimitri's arms and wrapping them around me.

"Don't talk to me that way young lady!" my dad said walking closer to us.

"Abe she is right we can't control them any more if they want to do something they will the best thing we can do talk to them give them advise." wow my mom was being really understanding.

"Yeah beside some of you weren't that much older from us when you guys started to have us." some adults shared looks between each other.

"They are right" said Christian's dad

"What you are going to agree, if you didn't notice your daughter is sharing a room with Adrian."

"I did but I also know that if her or Christian want to do anything they wont need our approval and they can do it anywhere at any time we can't stop it just like our parents couldn't stop us."

"Abe I haven't done anything to disrespect your daughter. We just wanted to spend as much time as possible together on our vacation."

"Yeah dad we didn't do anything, I just like wearing his clothes they're comfortable and they smell like him." I said sheepishly walking closer to my dad to hug him.

"Honey just let them sleep together in a year she will be heading off to college."

"Fine but I think that we all agree that we should have 'the talk' again all together." we all groaned while the grown ups had smiles on their faces.

"First of all if you guys are going to do anything it is going to be because the both of you agree. Second use protection if you guys want I'm sure your moms will be happy to take you to get the pill. And lastly if any of you girls end up pregnant boys you will have to take full responsibility am I making my self clear." we all agreed, now this was just a small portion of the entire conversation we had.

Before going back to sleep all the dads threatened the boyfriends. I stood close to Dimitri scared that my dad might still freak out. We headed back upstairs I crawled into bed and then Dimitri crawled in turning off the lights. He pulled me close to his body my back to his chest, I hugged the arm that was draped over my waist to my chest. Dimitri kissed my temple and then he buried his head on the crook of my neck inhaling deep.

DPOV

I woke with Roza in my arms, I smiled and then I kissed her cheek. Her back was to my chest and she was still hugging my arm to her chest. Last night I had been scared for my life I thought that was the last of me. But I was happy that they were going to let us share a room.

I tried to pull my arm from roza's grasp, and as soon as my arms was out from her grasp a small whimper escaped her lips. I headed into the bathroom to freshen up and then I went to lie back down next to Roza. I rested my back against the head board and as if sensing me she turned around and she reached for me.

"Dimitri" she was whining in her sleep it was funny yet adorable. I slid down and she immediately snuggled into my chest I ran my fingers through her hair. I turn on the TV and start watching one of my favorite movies. There was a knock at the door I tried to talk as low as I could not wanting to wake up the goddess next to me.

"Come in" Vika came in.

"Sorry I wanted to see if she was awake."

"No not yet."

"Okay I'll just wait until she wakes up, oh and mom said to tell you that breakfast will be in an hour."

"Okay we'll be there." she left closing the door behind her. After 20 minutes my beautiful Roza woke up. She stretched and then she hugged me again kissing my chest.

"Morning comrade"

"Morning Roza."

"What time is it" she was still a bit groggy.

"9"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Like 40 minutes, not that long. Breakfast is in 30."

"Do you know what the gang has planned for today?""No but I'm pretty sure vika does she came in here like 20 minutes ago asking for you."

She nodded and then she got up to freshen up she came back and then she changed into some sweat pants.

"What happened you don't like my boxers anymore?"

"I love them but I doubt that anyone else will find them as sexy as I do, and I don't want anyone else looking at them, they are for me and for me only got it."

"Okay babe what ever you say, come on I know you're hungry." we walked down stairs where almost every one was already curled up in the living room watching some TV show. I went to go talk to my grandmother while Roza headed into the kitchen probably looking for doughnuts. We all just sat around talking and eating breakfast.

"Okay girls I was thinking we could go shopping." said vik, while you could her collection of groans from the guys.

"Hey I never said that you had to come, I'm not even asking for you to come. You guys can stay here we don't need you to come."

"Yeah like I'm going to let my girlfriend and sister go to the mall alone." I said lacing my fingers through roza's. she just smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Well then who ever wants to come can, we leave in an hour okay." the girls all ran upstairs to get ready while us guys just sat back and watch TV for a little longer. 30 minutes before our time to leave I headed into our bedroom with roza no where in sight like always I bet all the girls are in one room getting ready together.

I got dressed and then headed down stairs where some of our friends were all ready. Roza came down stairs she was wearing tight blue jeans white shirt and a yellow jacket. I walked towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

"You look gorgeous Roza"

"So do you" she fisted her hands into my jacket and pulled my mouth down towards hers. I swear I could spend the rest of my life kissing her and it still would not be enough.

"Okay love birds lets go" we all got in our cars

We arrived at the mall me hand in hand with roza.

"So where to first?" asked Jill

"Well need some new shoes for gym class" said mason. We walked towards the shoe store.

"Hey guys Rolan just texted me inviting us to his birthday party do you want to go?"

"Yes, yay we get an excuse to buy dresses come on mason hurry and get your shoes so we can get something to wear for the party." lissa always eager to shop for dresses. Mason bought his shoes and the girls all drag us to a store filled with all types of dresses.

"Hey how about we guys stay out here while you girls look for your dresses."

"Adrian nothing is going to happen if you go with us you know." Tasha just laughed and walked into the store.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I asked roza

"thanks but you can go with the guys."

"Okay ill be sitting down right out side if you need me okay." she walked into the store.

The entire time the girls were shopping for their dresses I kept an eye out for roza. Lissa found a dress for her. It was black and it would make her look divine. I was getting turned on just imagining her in that dress. Wow I cant wait to see it on her. The girls took so long in there but hey for the dress roza bought it was worth it. We continue shopping the girls bought other stuff they needed for their outfits. We were in the malls food court waiting to order our food. I order for roza and then grabbed our food and took it to the table where everyone was at. I sat next to roza setting down her food in front of her.

"So are you girls ready to go home or do you still need to buy more things." asked Eddie.

"No I think we pretty much have everything we need." said Tasha as we all threw away our trash. The drive home was pretty quiet. Once home the girls all ran to the rooms to shower. I took all of the things that Roza and I bought up to our room.

I went down stairs and let our parents know that we had been invited to a party and asked for permision they obviousley said yes. I headed back to my room just in time to see rosa blow drying her hair. While she finished getting ready I got into the shower. When I came out roza was finishing her make up.

"Babe hurry up it's almost time to leave."

"Roza it's not me you should be worried about but of lissa and Mia."

"Your right but I just need to put my dress on and I'm all set I'm going to go change in Lissas room" I creeped up behind her and wraped my arms around her tiny waist, then set a kiss on her neck.

"Why don't you just change in here with me you know I also need to change."

"real funny Dimitri, besides I want for your jaw to drop when you see me coming down the stairs."

"What like in the movies."

"Yes like in the movies"

"okay my movie princess I'll make sure to drop my jaw when I see you." I gave her one last kiss as I headed for the closet. I finished changing and went to meet the guys down. We waited for the girls to come down stairs and when I saw Roza come down the stairs I swear my heart stopped I had imagined how she would look but it didn't make her justice my jaw literally dropped and I wanted to take her back up stair to our bedroom and not come back down for the rest of the night.

"Roza you look breath taking" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I can see" she giggling and looking down towards my lower region.

I instantly blushed at her noticing my hard on. I cleared my throat as I shifted in my pants.

"Don't worry comrade at least I know I have your attention."

"Roza you will always have my attention that is something you don't have to worry about."

We let our parents know where we were going they of course gave us the lecture of be careful don't drink this etc etc. etc. we left in our rental cars.

The party is at Rolan's house, and when we arrived we see that the party is in full blast. As soon as we step into the back yard I see a lot of wondering eyes looking towards Roza and the girls. I immediately let go of Roza's hand and snake my arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek she just smiled and followed Vika to say hi to Roland.

We stood in an empty corner. Adrian of course brought us all beers. I took mine and gave roza a soda.

"So you get to drink beer but I only get a Soda pop?" she tried to raise both eyebrows but failed miserably

"Yes because I'm not drinking to much maybe just this one or another and I don't want you to get drunk."

"well maybe I could go flirt with some other guy who is willing to give me a beer."

"funny if you want any beer you can have some of mine." I handed her my bottle and she took a sip of it.

We danced for a while and just sat down and talked. All of a sudden I saw roland and my sister dancing.

"calm down babe she is old enough don't be like that besides I can tell you that she holds no interest in him." she was right but I would still have a serious talk with who ever decides to be her boyfriend. I turned around and saw Andre with a mad face and almost crushing the bottle in his hand.

"Bro are you okay you look sort of mad."

"it's nothing just saw something that angered me".

I left him with his thoughts

Half an hour later I saw that Andre was not looking any better and I noticed the girls giggling and pointing at him.

"Roza what are you guys laughing at"

"Oh god, you are really clueless. Haven't you noticed that andre likes your sister."

"WHAT! He is to old for her. I wont allow it"

"He is only 2 years and a couple of months older than her.""Im going to have to talk to him."

"babe what did we just talk about besides it looks like if he is going to burst any moment" I looked at him and he looked like he could murder rolan.

I have no idea what he saw because all of a sudden I saw him walk over to where vika and roland where at. The gang walked closer to where they were at.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing I saw where your hands were going"

"Chill we were just dancing besides from what I know Vika doesn't have a boyfriend."

"That was not dancing your hands were going to her but."

"Andre please calm down" said lissa and jill as they tried to pull their brother away from Rolan

"Calm down how can you expect me to calm when he was going to get all grabby with Vika."

"look dude I don't owe you an explanation. Com on Vika lets get away from here and go dance somewhere else." he gabbed Vika's arm and started to pull her in the oppisite direction from us.

It happened to quickly Andre reached for Rolan's arm and turned him around and through a punch directly at his jaw. From there it was just an explosion I grabbed Roza and moved her away from the fight I then went to get my sister who had tried to separate the two guys apart. Between the rest of the guys and us we separated them lukley none had gotten hit too badly. We pulled Andre out of the house and apologized to rolan for disturbing his party he said it was okay and that he would talk to us some other time.

We all got into the cars and drove back home the girls were a bit shaken up, and Vika was pissed at Andre for starting something with Roland we arrived home and the grown ups saw how Andre cam in and quickly started to question us. We told them what happened and Rhea scolded her son for what he did.

We all just headed to our rooms to change out of the clothes we were in

"wow Andre was really pissed and jealous, but he still should not have started anything they were just dancing." said Roza as she washed her face.

"Yes but I can understand where he is coming from because if I had seen you dance with another guy I wouldn't even had tried to talk to him I would have just killed him on the spot and if what Andre feels for my sister is anything like what I feel for you than I know where he is coming from"

"yes but that gives him no right to do that when rolan invited us to hi party. I'm pretty sure he is going to hear a mouth full from your sister."

"I bet he is , well we will hear about it in the morning."

I fixed the bed for Roza and I and the we just went to sleep.

RPOV

I woke up with my head resting on Dimitri's bare chest and snuggled to him. I carefully got up while I went to freshen up I headed down stairs where Andre and Adrian where the only ones up I walked into the kitchen where all the moms where just sitting down and drinking coffee.

"So Rose sweetie what happened last night?" asked my mom

"I don't know we arrived danced and then Roland asked Vika out to dance they had been dancing for a couple of minutes when we noticed that Andre just kept getting more and more mad and then he just went up to them and started to yell at rolan and then boom fight broke out." I grabbed some water and some fruit.

"I had a feeling that Andre had a crush for Vika" said Rhea

"Yeah and Viktoria also likes him I just don't understand why they don't talk about it" said Olena.

"well im heading back to my room to wake Dimitri up" I went into my room where Dimitri was still asleep. I caressed his face and gave him alight kiss on his jaw he stirred but did not wake up I slowly dragged my hand down and under his shirt to trace his abs while I trailed kisses down his jaw."MMMMM Roza"

"Wake up sleepy head"

"Yeah more kisses" I stopped and took my hand out and his eyes immideatley snapped open

"why'd you stop" he snaked his arm around my shoulder and pulled me down to him.

"You have to wake up its time for breakfast"

"I have a wonderful Idea how about we just stay and bed and snuggle all day long."

"it's a good idea but you forget I get extremely hungry when I wake up" he laughed and the went into the bathroom.

When he came back out he gave me my morning kiss. We headed down stairs where almost every one was sitting down in the living room watching tv.

Vika came down and sat as far away from Andre as she could you could tell she was still extremely mad at him.

"Viktoria could we talk."

She just ignored him

"Please don't be like that look I want to apologize for what happened I didn't mean to start anything but I saw where his hands where going."

"first of all we were just dancing and second of all so what if he was you had no right we are nothing just friends."

You could tell the last statement really hit the spot.

"That is why I want to apologize."

"I just don't get why you reacted that way I mean my own brother didn't even get mad why did you get a pissed about it I bet you wouldn't have liked it if the roles were reversed."

That was it he snapped

"What do you mean why? because I was fucking pissed that you were dancing with him couldn't you just have stayed with the rest of the girl instead of flirting with that guy."

"I am a single girl I can flirt with whom ever I want"

"NO you cant.

"why do you even care"

"Why why because I like you there I said it, is that what you wanted to hear I fucken like you and I was fucken pissed and jealous that you were dancing with him because I can't stand another guy touching you I want to be the only one that dances like that with you"

By now all the grown ups were in the living room and everyone was dead quiet.

"You like me?"

"yes I like you I have for sometime but I haven't said anything because I am a coward."

"You like me?"

"Yes I already told you."

"then why didn't you just tell me god what is up with the male specious first my brother with Rose and now you. You know us girls do like it when you simply tell us that you like us instead of hiding your feelings from us."

"I know and I am sorry, I am sorry for not telling you and I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Look if it makes you feel better I will go and apologize to your friend but right now I need you to know that I like you and that I am done with being a coward and I want you to be my girlfriend" wow boy had guts he just confessed all that in front of the entire family.

"So here in front of everyone I want to ask you to be my girlfriend and for your families permission."

Olena simply nodded her head as a yes as well as the rest of the Belikov's except for my boyfriend.

"I well I yes I would like to be your girlfriend, but could we possibley talk in a more private room about this" he nodded and walked up to her and gave her a kiss then led her into the game room. When they locked the door every one ran to listen behind the door.

"Hey it's not nice to evesdrop on others conversation." said my mom they all pulled us away from the door we all headed into the living room to watch tv and eat breakfast. After about 15 minutes andrea and Vika came into the room holding hands and smiling.

They sat down and cuddled while eating some fruits. Andre got up and brought Vika her favorite cereal.

"aaww" all the girls said in unison

"babe why don't you do that for me, I think andre likes your sister more than you love me" I said to him untangling my self from his embrace. Everyone laughed at my joke

"there is no way that some one can love any one else more than I love you. Who else would confront your father but if you want I could go get you some cereal." he stood up but instead of bringing me cereal he brought me an éclair.

"aww you do love me" I said as I took a bite of my éclair and then gave him a kiss the remainder of the morning went on the same

I went up stairs to my room to find Dimitri relaxing in his pajama pants with no shirt and I am sure I was drooling.

"hey babe" he said as I laid on the bed next to him

"Hey what you doing" I said as I traced a finger on his chest.

"nothing just watching this movie" from what I could tell it was another john wayne movie.

_Okay guys that's as far as ive gotten but I wanted to update for you guys. _

_But I am stuck here I know what I want to happen in the future but not sure yet how to get there so I want to ask for your ideas and opinions on what you want to happen and where you guys want the story to go please please review_


End file.
